Before a Fall
by Sunnydalesis
Summary: During the London Season, Elizabeth Giles and William Pryce continue to cross paths and misunderstand each other. William thinks that Elizabeth is a proud, snobby heiress while Elizabeth sees William as too prejudiced and opinionated for a gentleman of little means. By the time Twelfth Night comes around, though, their perspectives of each other will change completely.
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single woman in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a husband. That thought was on the minds of many single gentlemen who gathered in Lord Walsh's London home for the first ball of December. Winifred Burkle, a wealthy lady from the north of England, was one such single woman. The older married women all gossiped about how Miss Burkle's brother, Charles, had recently leased an estate in Hertfordshire since the death of their parents, but since they came from trade, they had no estate to call their own. The lady in question was found in the sitting room, discussing Hertfordshire with Miss Cecily Addams, whose family lived that particular county.

"So what am I to expect from the neighborhood?" Winifred asked.

"There's not much to tell," Cecily said. "It's a quiet countryside place. Not much to do compared to London."

"Well that's alright," Winifred said. "Charles needs a good quiet place so that he can learn how to manage his new estate."

Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Elizabeth Giles, Winifred's best friend from Derbyshire. "There are some party guests coming," Elizabeth said. "My mother has informed me that they come from Hertfordshire." She turned to look at Cecily and said, "I was hoping you could inform my best friend about her new neighbors."

The three girls went into the main ballroom as a group of four men and a tawny haired woman made their entrance.

"Who are they?" Winifred asked.

"That's the Pryce family," Cecily said. "The oldest is Angel, the tall, dark one who's looking at every single lady in the room. The one with in the gray coat is Wesley and the one with the curly light brown hair is William. The girl with the sandy blonde hair is their sister, Tara, who's married to that rather short man with the ears like a dog. He's Clement Maclay who has an estate in Scotland, but his estate in Hertfordshire is a decent one."

Elizabeth noticed that William immediately looked at the three of them. He smiled shyly and then continued following his family as they went to talk with Charles Burkle, who was making conversation with Lord Walsh.

"William looks like he knows you," Elizabeth said.

"Oh he's been holding a torch for me for a long time," Cecily said dismissively. "He's beneath me, though. He's a mere Oxford professor with little money outside of what he inherited. Not to mention he writes the most bloody awful poetry."

"How do you even know he writes poetry?" Winifred asked.

"You forget, Winifred, that I have lived in their little town all my life. I have to attend dinner parties with this family because my father is the mayor. During these parties William would read his poetry aloud. It's all in good fun, but he'll never really amount to anything."

Winifred was about to say something when her brother, Charles, came to them with the Pryce family. Introductions were made between the Pryce family and the three ladies.

"Is your family here with you, Miss Giles?" Charles asked.

"My younger sister, Miss Faith, is sitting by the dance floor with my parents," Elizabeth said, indicating the spirited brunette in the red gown. Mr. Rupert Giles and his wife, Joyce, were making conversation with the other older people. "My youngest sister is not yet out. She's currently learning French with her companion."

Wesley and Winifred smiled at each other, feeling an instant connection between them. Wesley admired the wispy curls that framed her delicate face as well as how pretty she looked in her blue gown. When Lord Walsh announced that the dance would begin soon, Wesley asked Winifred if she would dance the first set with him, which she gladly accepted.

Elizabeth smiled at her friend's happiness. Her smile, however, quickly faded as a dark haired man approached her. The gentleman in question was Parker Abrams, a man from trade who did business with her father.

"Miss Giles!" He eagerly shook her hand and kissed it.

"Mister Abrams," Elizabeth said. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"May I have the honor of dancing the first set with you?" He flashed a too big smile at her and Elizabeth sighed in resignation.

"You may," Elizabeth said.

William couldn't help but notice the difference between the way that Elizabeth smiled and how the sparkle in her hazel eyes faded as Parker Abrams greeted her. Her golden blonde hair shone like candlelight and her soft yellow gown reminded him of the sunrise. His brother, Angel, told him that Elizabeth was the heir to the estate of Sunnydale and a fortune of £30,000 and that Frederica's fortune was somewhere around £15,000. William's attention, however, was diverted as the host announced the entrance of the Keeble sisters.

The Keeble sisters were the daughters of a wealthy landowner from Surrey. Cordelia Keeble was the eldest of the three, a woman of five and twenty with dark brown hair and a sharp look in her eyes. She wore a dove gray gown with a borderline scandalous neckline. Most of the ton knew that she was on the hunt for a husband because she was close to ending up on the shelf.

Drusilla Keeble was the second eldest. Thin in contrast to her older sister's curvy body, William was immediately enchanted by her dark curls and child-like demeanor. She reminded William of a ballerina, especially in her white gown.

Harmony was the youngest. Her curly blonde hair was a wild mess, even when done up, and she was eyeing every handsome man in the room. William was particularly surprised when she winked at him upon introduction and curtsied so that he could look at her equally scandalous decolletage. Her girlish pink gown contrasted with her pretentious flirting.

As the music for the first dance began, William asked Drusilla to dance the first set with him, which she gladly accepted.

The party went on with all the guests having a merry time. Elizabeth Giles danced the second set with Lord Walsh's eldest son, Riley Finn, who delighted in her charms and eager smiles. Elizabeth delighted in the fact that she was dancing with an agreeable partner. She and Winifred would go on to dance with other eligible wealthy bachelors who were eager to gain their fortunes. Winfred , however, only danced a second set with Wesley Pryce. After that particular set was over, Winifred found Elizabeth sitting by the dance floor, reading a book.

"Elizabeth, you can't spend this whole night reading," Fred said.

"I've already danced with more than enough fortune hunters for one night," Elizabeth said.

"But there are so many nice gentlemen here. You just haven't made the time to get to know them."

"You're dancing with one of the few amiable gentlemen in the room. His older brother is a rake in the making. Did you see how wild his dancing was?"

"What about Wesley's younger brother, William? I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He's a sweet looking gentleman and very agreeable."

Elizabeth looked around the room, uncertain of who Fred was talking about. Looking to a nearby corner, she saw Cecily walking away from a gentleman with messy light brown hair and spectacles, she recognized him and turned her attention back to Winifred.

"He's tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me," Elizabeth said, her eyes going back to her book. "I am in no humour at present to give consequence to poor gentlemen who get slighted by other women. You had better return to your partner and enjoy his smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

"Are you sure, Buffy?" Winifred asked.

"You heard what Cecily said about him! He's just an Oxford professor with little means. He has no estate and little inheritance. He's beneath me. And I told you not to call me that! I don't want Mr. Finn to hear me being addressed by such a ridiculous name."

Fred rolled her eyes. "Just because you have your eyes on Baron Walsh's son does not mean that dancing with anyone else is beneath you. And I think Buffy is a cute nickname. Dawn calls you that, after all."

"Dawn is a kid. She doesn't know any better."

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw Faith flirting with some officers. The two of them rolled their eyes and went to take care of Buffy's rambunctious younger sister.

Little did they know that William overheard their conversation just as Cecily turned him down for the next set. Disappointed that two women didn't want to give him the time of day, he saw his friend, Sir Xander Harris, make his entrance, and decided to make conversation with him. Later on, at supper, Elizabeth passed by William as he was talking with a scruffy dark haired young man. The two gentlemen greeted Elizabeth, but laughed as she left to take her seat. As supper began, Elizabeth had a bad feeling that they were laughing at her expense.

* * *

Well it's not Spuffy without things starting off on the wrong foot. Don't hate Buffy too much here! We'll get to know her side of the story in the next chapter. Also, I'm probably stating the obvious, but don't expect Drusilla to be nice in this story.


	2. Truly Accomplished Gentlemen

My intention for this particular fic is that it captures the essentials of Pride and Prejudice and follow canon within a certain time limit. Also, bonus points for anyone who can spot the Hamilton references I make in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ is public domain.

* * *

Elizabeth Giles couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as she left the party to return home. Her father sat at the front of the carriage with his valet and the coachman while she sat inside the carriage with her mother, Faith, and Winifred.

"Lord that was a fun party!" Faith said as the carriage started for their London townhouse. "You and Mr. Wesley Pryce seemed to be having a good time, Freddie. You danced two dances and spent supper together. You haven't done that in a long time!"

Winifred blushed. "He is what a gentleman ought to be."

"He's a gentleman's son, but he works in trade," Elizabeth said.

"Being in trade doesn't have as bad a stigma as it used to," Joyce said. "It depends on what kind of trade he does, but I say as long as he is managing whatever he's doing and not getting his hands dirty, I consider him to be a good man."

"You gotta stop being such a stick in the mud," Faith whined. "I mean, you treated almost every guy there like they were all hound dogs. Did you know that William Pryce probably heard what you said about him?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. "Are you certain?"

Faith nodded. "You weren't standing that far from him, B. And for all your preaching about propriety, you were sure acting like a total prick when you said he was just tolerable and beneath you. I mean, if I was you, the only time he'd be beneath me would be…"

"Faith, watch your tongue and don't finish that sentence!" Joyce said. She turned to Buffy and sighed. "In spite of the...colorful words your sister chose, she has a point. I saw William looking particularly distraught when everyone was starting to leave."

"He managed to laugh it off," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, but maybe he was just trying to act like a gentleman and maintain composure," Winifred said.

Elizabeth sighed. "I was just so annoyed by Mr. Parker and then Mr. Hope and Lord Owen...all of them, seeking after my money. I just...I just want to find someone who will look at me and not see the estate of Sunnydale or my £30,000. Is it too much to ask for a gentleman who has a mind at work and not down my corset?"

"Do you think Mr. Finn is that person?" Joyce asked.

"He's my social equal. He understands what is expected of people of our station." Buffy sighed as she remembered the way that they danced. "Besides, have you seen his arms? Those are nice arms to have."

"I suppose," Faith said with some skepticism. "If you like em big and bulky."

"Angel was kind of big," Winifred said. "You didn't mind dancing with him."

Faith giggled. "What can I say? I love the tall, dark, and handsome types. He knows how to have a little fun!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She turned to her mother and said, "If we meet with the Pryce family again, remind me to apologize to Mr. William Pryce."

"I will, but I hope you do so sincerely," Joyce said.

The carriage arrived in front of the Giles townhouse on Gracechurch Street. As soon as the ladies were led into the parlor, Elizabeth went to the sitting room and found a young brunette decorating the Christmas tree there.

"Dawn! I'm home!" Elizabeth said.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried gleefully. She ran over to her older sister and gave her a hug. "How was the ball?"

"It was great!" Faith said.

The girls all sat down on the floor by the fireplace and told the story of the ball to Dawn, making sure it sounded like a fairy tale to the fourteen year old girl. Giles and Joyce delighted in the closeness their daughters shared. And although Winifred was not of their family, she felt like a daughter to both of them.

"Mister Pryce sounds like a sweet person, Fred," Dawn said. "And he likes ballet and dancing with you, which means he has good taste."

"I hope we can call on them soon," Winifred said. "I so long to see him again."

"You're jumping into the marriage bandwagon quick, Freddie," Faith said. "I mean, I know you're almost 22, but you still have some time before you're on the shelf."

"I'm just not as...spirited as you when it comes to men," Winifred said. "I mean, I have loved before. Or thought I did. But I want to be certain this time." She turned to Buffy and giggled. "We can't all seek out barons, you know."

"I'm so glad that Buffy got to dance two sets with Mister Finn," Dawn said. "He was very nice to me when he came to call on our family in the summer after…" She looked into the fireplace with a sad expression in her eyes.

Elizabeth sighed, not wanting to tell her sister to remember the trauma she experienced months ago. "Dawn, I should tell you...She was also there."

Dawn gasped. "Was he with her?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I think she's moved on to lure another gentleman into her web."

Dawn frowned. "Keep that gentleman away from her. Promise me. I don't want anyone else to get hurt by her."

Elizabeth sighed again. "I promise."

Joyce called for sweets and tea to be brought into the room. "Dawn, do you want some sugar cookies and drinking chocolate?"

The thought of desserts immediately brought joy to Dawn's eyes. "Of course!"

An hour or so later, a servant arrived with a tray of sugar cookies and drinking chocolate for everyone. Elizabeth and Faith entertained their little sister, dancing with her while Winifred played merry tunes on the pianoforte. Dawn went to the nursery with dreams of one day dancing with her sisters in a beautiful Christmas ball.

###

The next morning, William took a walk around Hyde Park. Back in Hertfordshire, William would take long walks around the countryside and watch the sunrise from a beautiful hillside where a cherry tree grew. His thoughts still lingered on the humiliation he endured during the party in Lord Walsh's townhouse. But he wasn't one to linger on melancholy thoughts, so as he continued walking, he instead chose to think about his friend Alexander's news on his travels the Continent and the dance that he shared with Miss Drusilla Keeble.

As if taking a cue from a stage play, the woman of his thoughts came across him on the path, accompanied by her sisters and their mother, Mrs. Darla Keeble.

"Good morning, ladies," William said, tipping his hat at them.

"Good morning, Mister Pryce," the ladies said.

"Would you care to accompany me down to the evergreens?" Drusilla asked. "I had such a good time at the party last night."

William offered his arm with a pleasant smile. Drusilla tucked her arm under his and leaned her head on his shoulder affectionately. "I watched the drama that unfolded on the dance floor, you know," she said as they walked a few paces ahead of everyone else. "I couldn't hear the words, but as I was leaving the party, my head was heavy with sad thoughts."

"Miss Drusilla, you needn't worry."

"Oh, but I couldn't help it! As I was laying my head to rest, I couldn't stop wondering what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought such a handsome, dashing gentleman to tears?"

William couldn't help but feel flattered at her words. "It was nothing worth losing sleep over."

"I'm glad to find you in good spirits," Drusilla said. "I understand how you feel. You're a man surrounded by fools who cannot see your true wealth."

"It does always seem like the Lord seems to grant prosperity to those who deserve it the least."

"Besides, I'm very much acquainted with Miss Giles."

William looked at Drusilla with confusion. "She didn't act like she knew you."

"I was once her companion. I came from a poor family, you see. My father was of the clergy and my sisters and I worked as governesses and ladies companions. I became the companion of Miss Elizabeth Giles when my father was a vicar for her family's estate of Sunnydale. We used to be the best of friends. But as we got older, she grew to be quite jealous of me."

"Why?"

"She hated that I got along better with her sisters than she herself did. Her parents spoiled her when she was young. She faults me for influencing Miss Faith into becoming a flirt. Not to mention she accused me of stealing her favorite necklace and other such baubles. But the bridge between us was finally burned during a summer holiday when she hated that I caught the attentions of a Mr. Fordham."

"Who was Mr. Fordham?"

"He was a distant relation of hers. Miss Giles was so in love with him, but his heart sought mine instead. Tragically, we were torn apart because Mr. Fordham's family wouldn't have him marrying a mere ladies' companion. I blame Miss Giles for influencing them."

"I am so sorry."

"Oh don't be. I don't want to disrespect the rest of the Giles family. I have no hard feelings for her parents or her sisters. I remember all of them fondly. It's really just the thought of Miss Giles that still wounds me."

"I understand why," William said.

As they came across a more public area, they gasped in astonishment as they saw Elizabeth riding in a chaise with Winifred. As they passed each other at the promenade, Drusilla paled while Elizabeth's face turned red. An exchange of glares later, the two pairs went in opposite directions, which to William confirmed the veracity of Drusilla's story.

###

Wesley was quick to call on Winifred later that afternoon and continued to call on her for a week. Eventually, he extended an invitation to Winifred and her family for dinner at the Maclay townhouse on December 10th. Winifred accepted and brought Elizabeth and Faith with them. Charles Burkle declined because his wife Gwen, was heavy with child and he wanted to stay by her side until the child was delivered safely.

As the dinner party started, William and his friend, Sir Alexander Harris, made an observation while Wesley and Winifred immediately paired up and made conversation.

"Why isn't Wesley being more open about his affections to Miss Burkle?" Alexander asked.

"Because they just met the previous sennight*," William said. "Your imagination is quite rapid, Xander. Wesley admires Miss Burkle, but you can't go from admiration to love to matrimony in a moment. They have the whole Season to get to know each other, after all."

"That is true. I just remember how Wesley once lost the affections of Miss Lilah Morgan to Lindsey Macdonald from not asserting his feelings when he should have. I'm not saying that they should be married on the morrow. I'm just saying that I hope Wesley can prove the sincerity of his affections."

"Before he's certain of her regard?" William asked. "Before he can completely understand her character?"

"Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance, William."

William laughed. "You are always good for a joke, Xander."

Alexander shrugged his shoulders. "Well, let's hope this holiday will work some kind of magic over them so that they can enjoy marital bliss in the new year."

"That we can agree on."

While Winifred and Wesley chatted with each other in the parlor, Elizabeth sat reading, contemplating what she should say to William. She hated seeing him walking with Drusilla at Hyde Park, knowing that her former companion probably worked her charms on him already. Still, she made a promise to her mother and sister, so she steeled herself and put her book down. She saw William standing by the pianoforte talking to a gentleman with a boyish face and scruffy dark hair.

"Good evening, Mister Pryce," Elizabeth said as she curtsied.

"Good evening, Miss Giles," William said, eyes wide with astonishment. "May I introduce my friend, Sir Alexander Harris."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Giles," Alexander said, bowing over Elizabeth's hand.

"Likewise," Elizabeth said. "Mister Pryce, I was quite surprised to see you at Hyde Park so early a few days ago."

"I like taking walks when the park isn't so crowded," William said.

"And yet, you were walking with Miss Keeble."

Noticing the hardness in Elizabeth's eyes, Alexander made his excuses and turned his attention to his friend Clement, quickly making conversation with him.

"Miss Keeble and I happened upon each other on a pathway, the same way that you happened upon us in your chaise," William said. Wanting to change the subject, he turned his attention to the book in Elizabeth's hand. "Is that novel so riveting that you neglect to make conversation with others?"

Elizabeth looked at the book in her hands. "Oh this?" She held up the book, displaying the title A Vindication of the Rights of Woman by Mary Wollestonecraft. "It's not a novel."

"Ah yes, the controversial Miss. Wollestonecraft," William said.

"I personally liked what Mary Wollestonecraft wrote," Elizabeth said. "I mean, if the President if America can declare it a self-evident truth that all men are created equal, shouldn't women be part of that, since woman was created with man?"

"You forget that the American man you are referring to is also a slave owner who did nothing to help the French during the Terror."

"All men have their flaws, just as all women do. I personally believe that you can admire the accomplishments of a person and learn from their wisdom while setting aside their lesser qualities."

"But accomplishments seem to be just a facade when compared to a person's character," William said. "There are so many gentlemen in our society who act all proper but spend their leisurely time gambling and boxing and indulging in other vices."

Elizabeth sniffed. "You are correct when you observe the wasteful things some gentlemen in society choose to do. As for me, my ideal gentleman is accomplished at fencing, have a good head for managing estate affairs, treat his horses and dogs well, and be a good landlord to his tenants. I'm very certain that at least one of these things have something to do with a person's character."

Their conversation was interrupted at the sound of the dinner bell. William felt a strange heat as he went to the dinner table and took her seat. Drusilla's words echoed in his mind. He took a breath and calmed himself, trying to look past the way Elizabeth's hazel eyes sparkled as she spoke and his admiration for her intelligence.

As Elizabeth ate dinner, she kept looking at William, observing him and his conversation, perplexed by the strange feeling that overcame her. She never put her mind to this much work with a gentleman before, even with Mister Finn. She felt as if she was struck by lightning like the way that American scientist was when he was flying a kite in a thunderstorm.

"You look quite troubled," Faith said after dinner came to an end.

"I was just meditating on the excitement a pair of brilliant eyes on the face of a handsome man can bestow," Elizabeth said softly.

"Ooh! My high and mighty sister has an actual heart? I'm all astonishment!"

"Faith!"

"Tell me! Who is it? Mister Finn isn't here so…" Faith noticed Elizabeth looking away, hiding behind her book as William walked by. Faith's dark eyes glimmered and she grinned. "Ooh, B! I knew it!"

Faith's teasing was interrupted when Clement asked for ladies to play the pianoforte. Elizabeth raised her hand, volunteering to play as some people started pairing up to dance. She felt a knot in her stomach as Faith walked towards William, but Angel ended up asking her sister to dance instead. Elizabeth turned her focus on her playing, pushing all thoughts of William aside for the moment.

* * *

The next chapter will be particularly angsty. You'll get to meet Charles and Gwen and their new baby, though, so things won't be completely bad. Just brace yourself for the explosion.

*A sennight means a week.


	3. Sketching Characters

Chapter Notes:

For the sake of humor, Anya is going to be an American woman. This is the calm before the angst storm so enjoy the laughs while they last. Apologies in advance for any historical inaccuracies.

* * *

As the Pryce family prepared to retire for bed, Tara found William writing in the library.

"William, I was hoping to talk to you about what happened at the dinner party," she said.

"What about it?" William asked.

"I noticed you were having a...quarrel of sorts with Miss Giles," Tara said. "Did she say something that antagonized you again?"

"She wanted to talk about a mutual acquaintance of ours," William said.

"Miss Drusilla?" Tara asked. "I received her calling card yesterday."

William nodded. "She is quite the intriguing lady, Tara. She reminds me of the beauty of a starry night. And her eyes shine like the moon."

"You were so in love with Cecily a mere fortnight* ago," Tara said. "What is it about Miss Drusilla that has you so enchanted?"

William explained to Tara what happened at Lord Walsh's party and his encounter with Drusilla at Hyde Park.

"Don't you think that she was a bit quick to talk so badly about someone she considered a friend? Even if things ended badly between them, she shouldn't sully the reputation of a lady by speaking so frankly."

"As far as I'm concerned, if Elizabeth was a gentleman, I would've called her out on her actions and challenged her to a duel."

Tara gasped. "William! Do you really think that badly on someone who did nothing more than refuse to dance with you?"

"She didn't have to reject me so publicly!" William snapped back.

"Are you really mad at her or more at Cecily for not returning your affections like you expected?" Tara asked.

"Can't I be mad at the both of them?"

"It's always possible," Tara said with a shrug. "I just don't know why I felt so uneasy when Miss Drusilla came to drop off her calling card. She smiled at me like a cat about to catch a mouse."

William looked at his sister skeptically. "I have a feeling we won't come to an agreement on this."

"You're right. I wasn't there during Lord Walsh's party. I'm just telling you what I observed."

"I know. You're always taking care of me ever since Mum and Dad died, even now."

Tara smiled as she patted her stomach. "I just hope I can do just as well with my child."

The two of them heard a knock on the door. Tara opened it and greeted her husband with a kiss.

"I just wanted to remind you that we are going to be hosting Henry Jenkins and his family tomorrow," Clem said.

"I'll talk to Marcie about the menu, then," Tara said. Turning to William, she said, "Good night, William."

"Good night, Tara." He smiled at his sister and turned his attention back to his poem. After feeling like he completed as much as he could, he set aside the poem on a desk and retired for bed.

###

Henry Jenkins was an American diplomat that most of the peers of England either admired or loathed. He stirred controversy in his youth when he married Janna Kalderash, a refugee who came to America from the Carribean. She was rumored to associate with gypsies and pirates, but by the time their daughter, Anya made her debut in society, everyone in London assumed that Sir Jenkins married Miss Kalderash for diplomatic reasons, since her family was quite wealthy.

Miss Anya Jenkins was a lovely, well-travelled lady not yet one and twenty. As she walked into the drawing room of the Maclay townhouse, her dark eyes widened at the sight of Sir Alexander Harris. Her face flushed as she curtsied at him, opened her fan with her left hat, covered her mouth, and batted her eyelashes at him.*

"Are you acquainted with Miss Jenkins?" William asked his friend, noticing the diplomat daughter's expression.

"We know each other from my European tour," Alexander said. "I met Sir Jenkins while we were discussing the Ottoman Empire in Greece."

"So many conflicts going on in the Continent," William said. "It's such a sad state of affairs."

Their conversation was interrupted by Anya, who walked up to them with her father trailing behind her. "Good evening, gentlemen," Anya said with an eager grin. "I'm Anya Jenkins."

"Anya, you're not supposed to introduce yourself in such a blatant manner," her mother said. "I beg your pardon, good sirs."

"It's alright, Mrs. Jenkins," Alexander said. "Anya and I are already acquainted and I was about to introduce her anyway." Turning to William, he said, "William, meet Miss Anya Jenkins from America."

To William's surprise, Anya shook his hands like a gentleman would, her fan hanging on her right hand.* She giggled and then said, "This is my first time in England. I feel like I'm already quite welcome here!"

Alexander turned pale at the way that Anya smiled at William, but as Anya stood back, she turned to Alexander and held her closed fan at him, looking at him with a quizzical raise of her eyebrow. Alexander was uncertain as to what those gestures meant, so he nodded confusedly. Anya sighed and returned to smiling at William.

At dinner, William was the fortunate man to have Anya as a dinner partner. In a quarter of an hour, William realized that not only was Anya very impertinent, even for an American, but also quite vain, extremely well satisfied with herself, and thinking much of her own importance due to her position in life as a diplomat's daughter. She waxed poetic on the places she travelled to in Europe without mentioning any consideration to France under Napoleon's empirical thumb or any of the other national conflicts. He also didn't like how often she leaned in close to him, touching him with her fan.

Her one weakness, however, came around when Tara mentioned that the soup they were enjoying was rabbit stew. Anya immediately turned green and excused herself to empty the contents of her stomach into a chamber pot.

###

A few days later, Charles Burkle sent out invitations to everyone in London to celebrate the birth of his first child, a daughter named Alannah, to honor the Irish origins of his wife. William took a walk in Hyde Park as per usual and winced as he saw Miss Jenkins walking in the opposite direction with her parents.

"Oh William! It is so good to see you!" Anya said. "Clem told me that you were invited to the party at the Burkles. I do hope you save the first set for me."

Out of gentlemanly obligation, William asked Anya for the first set, which she gladly accepted. Wondering why Alexander didn't ask Anya beforehand, William made his leave and continued on his stroll. As he walked across the Serpentine Bridge, he smiled as he saw Miss Drusilla walking in the opposite direction, accompanied by her sisters.

"Good morning, Mr. Pryce," Drusilla said in her lovely Cockney accent.

"Good morning, Miss Keeble," William said, flashing his best smile at her. "I was hoping that I would encounter you."

"What for?" Drusilla asked, eyes wide with innocence.

"As you've probably read from the papers, Charles Burkle is hosting a party to celebrate the birth of his new daughter. Has your family received an invitation?"

"They have," Drusilla said.

"And will I expect to see you at the party?" William asked.

"You will," Drusilla said.

"Miss Giles will likely be present as well," William said. "I hope that won't deter you."

Drusilla scoffed. "It is not for me to be driven away by Miss Giles. If she wishes to avoid seeing me, she must go. It always gives me pain to meet her but I have no reason for avoiding her."

William couldn't help but admire Drusilla's confidence. He asked her for two sets, which she gladly accepted, and continued his path across the bridge, the sound of her laughter as they parted ways ringing through his head.

###

 _December 15_

William was in for disappointment as he entered the drawing room of the and searched in vain for Miss Keeble. Her sisters said that Drusilla had developed a headache and was unable to attend due to the severe dizzy spells she suffered as a result of the headache. He had dressed with more than usual care, and prepared in the highest spirits for furthering his acquaintance with Drusilla and the possibility of acquiring a courtship from her. It was even worse when he saw Cecily on the other side of the room, flirting with a young Earl.

As he prepared for the first set with Anya, his mind was preoccupied with the suspicion that Miss Giles excluded Drusilla from the invitation sent to the Keebles.

"Quit stepping on my toes!" Anya shouted.

"I beg your pardon," William said, turning his attention back to the dance. As the second half of the set began, he noticed that Anya kept looking at Alexander, as if she wanted to make sure that he was watching her, even though he was dancing with Cordelia at the moment.

For the second set, William danced with Harmony, who was as almost as flagrant in her flirtations towards him as Anya was. She leaned in too close, flashing him a predatory smile, taking opportunities to press her hand against his chest. She held his hand too tightly and raised her skirts just high enough to flash her ankles at him By the time the music for the second set ended, William prayed that he would not endure another set with a wretched partner.

Unfortunately for William, his prayer went unanswered as while he enjoyed the third set dancing with Winifred, the sweet faced brunette dismissed his remarks about Drusilla. In her well-meaning intentions to make sure that her best friend would be on good terms with Wesley's family, Winifred insisted that he ask Elizabeth for the fourth set. Out of gentlemanly duty, he inquired Elizabeth for her hand in the fourth set and Elizabeth, to his surprise, accepted.

During the first dance, the two of them danced in silence. William hated the way his senses betrayed him. He took a deep breath, trying to hold down the anger he harbored towards her, and inhaled the scent of honeysuckle and gardenias. His eyes were entranced by the way her hazel eyes sparkled in the candlelight. Her hands were soft to the touch and he could tell that she didn't put any artificial coloring on her cheeks or lips. He subconsciously licked his lips, his tongue touching his teeth in a nervous gesture.

When Elizabeth caught sight of his tongue, she couldn't help but wonder how long his tongue must be to touch his teeth like that. She also couldn't help but notice how large his hands were in the number of times their hands touched during the dance. Her hands looked so small when held in his. Taking a deep breath to strengthen her resolve at maintaining propriety, she inhaled the scent of leather, tobacco, and parchment. She immediately rationalized her thoughts. The leather must be from his boots. Many gentlemen smoke a pipe, so it's not surprising that he smells of tobacco. And he is training to be a barrister, so he must use a lot of parchment for his arguments. Unfortunately, none of those rational thoughts could push away how intoxicating that mix of scents was to her.

As the second half of the set began, William realized that he had the opportunity to call Elizabeth out on her actions against Drusilla, so he broke the silence as he commented on the type of dance they were doing. Shocked that William was actually making an effort to speak to her, Elizabeth kept her replies short, focusing on the many turns that the dance required. She glanced to Winifred, who glared at her with disappointment, so Elizabeth steeled herself and decided to make conversation.

"Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sometimes," William said. "One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together; and yet for the advantage of some, conversation ought to be so arranged, as that they may have the trouble of saying as little as possible."

"Are you consulting your own feelings in the present case, or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine?"

"Both," William replied archly. "We are quite similar after all. We both dislike making idle conversation and prefer subjects of greater depth."

"Such as books?"

William shook his head. "I may have studied law, but I doubt we have the same taste in reading or approach reading with the same feelings."

Elizabeth pouted. "I am sorry you think so; but if that be the case, there can at least be no want of subject. We may compare our different opinions."

"No. I cannot talk of books in a ball-room; my head is always full of something else."

"Such as walking in Hyde Park?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," William said, surprised that he finally got the opening he was searching for. "In fact, I came across a mutual acquaintance of ours a few days ago."

Elizabeth sniffed. "Miss Drusilla Keeble blessed with such happy manners as that she is quite excellent at making friends—whether he may be equally capable of retaining them, is less certain."

"She has been so unlucky as to lose your friendship," William said. "And if it wasn't for the kindness of Mrs. Keeble, she was likely to suffer all her life as a result."

Their conversation was interrupted by Angel, who crashed into them after a misstep with Cordelia.

"Oh hey, William!" Angel said. "Glad to see that you're finally on good terms with Miss Giles!" He looked towards Wesley, who was dancing with Winifred, and said. "You wanna make a bet to see if there may be a marriage proposal by the end of the night?"

"I'm not one to gamble, Angel," William said.

"Well, this party is already way better than the one Lilah Morgan threw last year," Angel said. "And Wesley is in a much better mood this time."

Angel parted ways with his brother with a laugh and went back into the line of dance with Cordelia, who was very flattered at his attentions towards her. Elizabeth looked over to Faith, who was dancing with Alexander, and saw that her dark haired sister wasn't putting as much passion into her dance as she usually would. Faith still flashed her eager smiles at her partner, but she always glanced at Angel and frowned.

"Who is Miss Morgan?" Elizabeth asked as she and William resumed their dance.

"She was a neighbor of ours," William said. "Daughter of the local magistrate who married someone from Ireland last year."

Elizabeth took on a worried look. The two of them fell silent and sighed in relief as the dance came to an end.

There was a break from the dancing for games and entertainment. Clem and Tara were seen playing whist with Charles and Gwen. Things took an embarrassing turn, however, when Anya started teaching the four of them an American game called "Poker" which allowed for gambling. When a girl named Miss Lockley was asked to play for the party, Angel chased her to the pianoforte and offered to turn the pages for her.

William cringed at the sight of his brother's flagrant flirtations and went to the sitting room to finish the poem he wrote a few nights ago. To his horror, as he opened his journal, the paper fell down to the feet of Cecily Addams.

"Oh my!" Cecily said. "What have we here?" She held up the paper and waved it around for everyone to see.

"It seems as though William Pryce has written a poem to share with us!" Cecily said. Turning to her host, she asked if she could read the poem and Charles nodded.

 _In just one moment, my breath was taken_

 _And yet I feel as if I was awakened_

 _Drawn to beauty of your effulgent light,_

 _I fell in love, instantly, on sight._

 _In just one moment, my words seem to ebb_

 _Cautiously and treacherously, I take this first step_

 _My heart rejoices in this merry dance_

 _How I long, how I hope that you give me a chance._

 _In just one moment, my heart skipped a beat_

 _My world turns into a painting, full of soft colors so sweet_

 _Like a thief, you took my heart and fled_

 _Shattering what once was, I tend to what you bled_

 _Like a fire from a long-burning candle, I burn and come undone_

 _Yearning for when two hearts become one_

 _After waiting for so long, I feel as though I'm found_

 _Seal this promise with a kiss, let our lives be bound_

Almost every lady and gentleman in the room laughed at what they perceived as the most awful poetry they ever heard. Charles Burkle and his wife, however, were silent with embarrassment. William and his family quickly took their leave, paying their respects to their hosts before going.

As the party settled for dinner, Elizabeth found Winifred comforting a crying Faith in the drawing room.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

Faith shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't usually care when a guy dances the night away with other girls. But I can't help it! I want Angel all to myself!" She sobbed into the handkerchief that Winifred offered her.

"It'll be alright," Winifred said. "I'm sure once I talk to Wesley, you can sort things out with his brother.

"Winifred," Elizabeth said, "you might have reason to worry about Mister Pryce."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because he may still be in love with someone else." Elizabeth said. "Mister Pryce told me about a friend of theirs named Miss Lilah Morgan. He implied that Mr. Wesley held a torch for her, but she married someone last year."

"Did Mister Pryce say that his brother had feelings for this Lilah?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not precisely. But your Mister Pryce hasn't exactly been open with his affections."

Winifred sighed. "I'll ask my brother to call on him tomorrow and ask him."

"We should go to dinner," Elizabeth said. "Father's already wondering about you, Faith."

Faith sighed and took a deep breath. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she said, "I'll be fine. Five by five, even."

"What does that mean again?" Winifred asked.

"It's Faith's way of saying she's completely alright," Elizabeth said. "It came from her playing card games as a child."

As the three ladies headed for dinner, Elizabeth felt herself grow heavy with thought over William's poem. She wasn't certain that it was as bad as Cecily claimed it was. But what bothered her was who the subject of the poem was. When she contemplated the idea of the poem being about Drusilla, she felt her stomach turn over. She ate her dinner and maintained composure, but as she took her carriage home, she realized the most horrific truth: She desired William Pryce.

* * *

*Author's Notes

A fortnight is two weeks.

Anya is using the language of the fan when communicating with Xander. Holding her fan open and covering her mouth means that she's single. Leaving the fan hanging means "We will still be friends." The gesture she did of holding her closed fan at Xander means "Do you love me?"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are gonna get angsty next chapter, so brace yourself.


	4. The Last Woman in the World

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This chapter will be particularly angsty. Brace yourselves!

* * *

After the party, Angel and Wesley Pryce decided to return to Hertfordshire while William stayed at the Maclay townhouse in order to get the paperwork to purchase a law office or find someone who was in need of an associate. Wesley wasn't surprised when, in a couple days' time, Charles Burkle came to call;. It was Wesley's first time at getting a good look at Winifred's brother. Wesley was surprised to see that Charles and Winifred looked nothing alike aside from having brown hair. After greeting each other, Wesley took Charles out to the stables.

"I hope you accept my apology on behalf of Miss Addams," Charles said.

"The person you should be apologizing to is my brother," Wesley said. "But given that he is still in town right now, I'll accept on his behalf."

"So why are we out here?" Charles asked.

"I was hoping to give you the lay of the land," Wesley said. "I know you purchased the estate nearest us, but you've yet to see the grounds."

"Thanks."

The two of them rode out on a path that led up to a hill where a cherry tree grew. The hill looked out to an estate with large fields.

"I wanted to ask you something else, Mr. Pryce," Charles said.

"What about?" Wesley asked.

"At the party, your older brother mentioned a Miss Lilah Morgan. I learned that you were once acquainted with her."

Wesley felt his face heating up at the mention of her name. He clenched his hands into fists, gripping the reins on his horse tightly. Memories...No. Nightmares of what happened a mere three years ago flashed into his mind in quick succession. He closed his eyes tightly. It was almost like she was right back with him, riding along side him on her favorite gray mare, her dark brown locks hiding underneath her bonnet, her steely gray eyes shining, yet hiding the coldness underneath.

The memory of their last conversation haunted him, even as he conversed with Charles.

 _"Why so glum?"_ Lilah asked. _"It is kinda what you wanted, isn't it? I mean, deep down. Me out of the picture utterly, finally. It makes your life simpler, doesn't it? Cleaner?"_

"I was," Wesley said, opening his eyes. "We did not part on good terms. I'm too much of a gentleman to speak ill of her."

"Were you engaged to her?" Charles asked. "Or in some kind of other relationship?"

Her deceivingly innocent laughter echoed in his ears. _"Come on, what are you worried about, Wesley? You hated yourself for being with me. Or maybe you just hated yourself for loving me." She looked down at him and then up again with a saucy smile. "In any case, we both knew, sooner or later, it would come to a messy end. For one of us, anyway. So ease up on that furrowed brow. You're free now."_

"We were never involved with each other," Wesley said.

"Did you love her?"

"I most certainly did not!" Wesley snapped.

 _"We'll never know now, will we?"_ Lilah said. It was almost like she could see what he wanted and mocked him for his lack of conviction. _"I know what it is. The reason you're having such a hard time with this. Why you're taking so long to - you know…"_ _She got off on her horse and knelt down, mocking the way a man proposed._

"It doesn't sound like you've forgiven her, though," Charles said. His face took on a dismayed look. "I'll make my leave. I should go prepare the estate for when my family and I arrive at the end of the Season."

"Tell Miss Burkle that I plan to call on her," Wesley pleaded.

"Sorry, Mr. Pryce, but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can see that you still have feelings for Miss Morgan, even though she's married now. I don't want my sister getting her heart broken by someone who can't love her completely."

"But Mister Burkle-"

"Good day, sir. I don't want to get into an argument or worse."

Tipping his hat, Charles rode back to the Pryce estate and made his leave. Wesley stayed on the hill, turning his horse so that he could look at the distant town. The image of Lilah appeared in his mind again.

"Once again, Lilah," Wesley said, "you managed to bollocks up my life."

The image of Lilah giggled. _"Wesley, I'm not even here. I'm just a figment in your devilishly handsome head."_

Needless to say, Wesley decide to ride things out for a while before returning home.

###

Over in Hyde Park, William and Alexander were taking their horses out on a ride of their own. Alexander was informing William about his recent engagement to Anya Jenkins.

"Engaged?" William asked, his eyes wide with shock. "How long have you been engaged to her?"

"I proposed to her yesterday," Alexander said. "I called on her the day after the party and apologized to her. I realized that she wanted me to propose to her when I left Greece, but I was so caught up in the attention that I suddenly got from other women, I forgot. Miss Cordelia was paying me particular attention."

"You're both behaving like children," William chided. "Can you say that this marriage will be a love match?"

"I'm honestly not sure, William," Alexander said. "But it will work out for us, I think. Her family needs my property in the country and I need her family's money. We can at least grow to love each other, which is better than most marriages of convenience."

William sighed in resignation. "If you say so."

"There will be a party on the twenty-first in my townhouse. I expect to see you there. Will your family come?"

"Angel has to prepare the estate for Christmas. Wesley's giving out Christmas presents to the tenants. But I'll be there."

"Good. I hope you have no hard feelings towards my fiancee."

"Serve rabbit stew without telling her and we'll call it even."

The two gentlemen laughed and continued their ride. Alexander talked about the other guests he planned on inviting, including Daniel Osborne, a highly regarded minister whom he hoped would officiate the wedding.

###

When William finally met the Reverend Daniel Osborne that Friday evening at Alexander's townhouse, he was surprised to find Elizabeth Giles conversing with the dark haired clergyman. When Elizabeth went away with the reverend's wife, Willow, Alexander introduced William to Daniel.

"I'm surprised that we have a mutual acquaintance with Miss Giles," William said.

"Ah yes," Daniel said. "Miss Giles and my wife were childhood friends. My Willow and her family were tenants in the Sunnydale estate. I was a curate and later became rector of the estate parish."

So this is the man who replaced Miss Drusilla's father, William thought. "Mister Harris told me that you and your wife have returned from travelling. Where did you go?"

"Bath," Daniel said. "My wife is a midwife and healer and she wanted to see how well the waters actually were there."

"Ah yes," William said. "I thought that city was more of a summer resort."

"Yes, but it's also very crowded in the summer as a result. When we went to Bath, it was at least quieter."

"My sister is actually with child, so if you ever visit Hertfordshire, it would be nice for your wife to help her."

"Thanks for your consideration. Miss Giles informed my wife in her most recent letter about how devoted you are to your family."

"Is that so?" William asked, all astonishment."I considered her to be my severest critic."

"Oh no. Miss Giles is a kind lady who is willing to do anything to help those she loves. In fact, in that same letter, she told me about how she planned on talking her friend out of a disadvantageous marriage."

William turned pale. "Which friend was that?"

"Miss Winifred Burkle. I believe you're acquainted with her?"

"I am," William said curtly. "And what were Miss Giles's objections to Miss Burkle's suitor?"

"She didn't say anything in particular. Just that she had personal objections about the suitability of the man that Miss Burkle was infatuated with."

William stood in silence, observing the way that Elizabeth went about the party as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked.

"I am just thinking of what you said," William said. "Miss Giles's conduct does not suit my feelings. Why was she to be the judge?"

"You are rather disposed to call her interference officious?"

"I do not see what right Miss Giles had to decide on the propriety of her friend's inclination, or why, upon her own judgement alone, she was to determine and direct in what manner her friend was to be happy." William took a breath to calm himself down. "But as we know none of the particulars, it is not fair to condemn her. It is not to be supposed that there was much affection in the case."

"That is not an unnatural surmise," Daniel said with a shrug "but it is a lessening of the honour of Miss Giles's triumph very sadly."

"Maybe you should talk with her."

"But propriety won't allow us to be alone for such a conversation."

"My wife went to talk with Miss Giles in the nearby sitting room. There's no one else there right now."

William sighed. "Alright. But I'll keep the door open."

Daniel and William went to the sitting room that was adjacent to the main ballroom. The sitting room was usually used for party guests who wanted a bit of escape from the noise. The two gentlemen walked in and saw Elizabeth and Willow in conversation.

"Pardon our interruption, ladies," Daniel said.

"Oz!" Willow said with a joyful smile. "I was just telling Buffy about who we met while we were in Bath."

"Ah yes," Daniel said. "Mr. Pryce and I were walking past the ballroom and I think I saw the reverend from there and his family."

Willow's green eyes lit up. "That's wonderful! I want to introduce her to Buffy."

"Perhaps later. Mister Pryce needs to have a word with Miss Giles."

Taking notice at the intense look on William's face and the nervous expression on her childhood friend's, Willow nodded in understanding and stood up to join her husband. "I'm gonna catch up with some friends we met in Bath, Buffy. I'll see you at supper."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

As soon as Daniel and Willow left, William closed the sitting room door, leaving just a crack open for the sake of propriety.

"So what exactly did you want to discuss with me, Mr. Pryce?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about a scenario. A hypothetical situation, if you will. Say that there is a gentleman who has never said an unkind word about anyone and has always treated his equals and those society considers beneath him in a civil and amiable manner. His character is sound, for he is intelligent as well as courteous. He meets a lady who is equally amiable and sweet, a lady well regarded by society. And yet her friends and family persuade this lady that he is an unsuitable match for her because of his low connections."

"I assume that you refer to your brother and Miss Burkle?"

"Indeed I do."

"I'm very certain that the lady's friends are acting in all manners of prudence, Mister Pryce."

"I disagree, Miss Giles. I think that said friends and family are acting with extreme prejudice, seeing this family as beneath them for the mere accident of my brother's birth. You are especially guilty of this given how you have done nothing but insult and antagonize me from the very first moment of our acquaintance."

"I wanted to apologize for what I said that night, but it seems like you have formed your own prejudice against me. If I were to apologize now, it would mean nothing to you."

"And this is exactly what I mean! You're a presumptive, arrogant, high-handed harridan who may act like a lady in the face of society, but in truth, you're no lady, but a harpy and a shrew!"

Elizabeth gasped, aghast at the insult that William flung at her. She turned away from him, staring at nothing in particular. "So this is how you regard me! And to think!"

"To think what, Miss Giles?"

"To think that I...admired you. That I was expecting your proposal!"

"I cannot believe how presumptuous you are! Why would I propose to the woman who tore my brother apart from the only woman he's ever loved?"

"If your brother is so in love with my best friend, then explain why he was so bitter over the marriage of Miss Lilah Morgan like Mr. Burkle informed in his letter?"

"Miss Lilah Morgan was the worst thing that ever happened to Wesley. She led my brother on a merry chase, always getting him into trouble and picking fights with Angel. But when she was finally of marrying age, she caught the attentions of an Irish count named Lindsey Macdonald, whom you may know as Lord Wolfram of Hart."

Elizabeth turned back to look at William and nodded, knowing only of the Irish count in passing due to his notorious reputation of having affairs with married ladies.

"Miss Morgan was a calculating shrew and seduced Lord Wolfram, convincing him to elope with her to Gretna Green. Wesley never even got a chance to ask for Miss Morgan's hand in marriage and when she returned to Hertfordshire, she mocked him, saying that he never had a chance with her."

Elizabeth turned pale. "I apologize for drawing the wrong conclusions about your brother. Winifred, I mean Miss Burkle, has also suffered heartbreak from someone who stirred up her affections only to be seduced by a fortune hunter."

"And you presumed that my brother was after her money?"

"My ambivalence towards your family is not just because of your lack of wealth and connections. You associate with one of the most vulgar women I've ever met. Your older brother is playing around with the affections of Miss Faith and I won't have him break my sister's heart! I've been kinder to those I love than to myself. I was completely unaware that you harbored such hatred towards me."

"Why would I have affectionate feelings for someone who called me tolerable and beneath her?!"

"You were not supposed to hear that!"

"Oh don't act defensive towards me! You think that just because I'm going into law that I am a lesser equal to you and yet you admit to having an infatuation towards me in spite of your better judgment? You are the last woman in the world I could ever think of marrying!"

"So I was right. You are in love with Miss Drusilla!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"You take an eager interest in her. I suspect that the poem Miss Addams read is about her."

William groaned in frustration. "What does Miss Drusilla matter to you anyway? She fell in love with the man you sought to marry. You acted out in revenge against her."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Bah! If you think that she's a poor, unfortunate soul, you are quite mistaken!"

"You reduce your former companion to penury and speak of her with sarcasm? I can't believe your arrogance!"

"Then believe this, Mister Pryce! Drusilla is not the Gothic novel heroine victim of circumstance that you think that she is!"

William felt himself turn pale. "Pardon?"

Elizabeth sat down on the settee and groaned in frustration.

"Drusilla wasn't let go from being my companion because she wanted to marry Mr. Fordham. Mr. Fordham was already married to my cousin, Anne Steele, when he met Drusilla five years ago. I noticed that my cousin was particularly sad when her husband spent hours, even entire nights, away from her. I never suspected it, but after she had a footman follow her husband, it came to light that my companion was the one Mr. Fordham was spending his nights with."

William tightened his hands. Surely, the innocent lamb he knew would never-

"It sounds bizarre, I know. Miss Drusilla has a talent for conveying innocence. But there is proof of the affair." Elizabeth reached into her reticule and took out a single letter. "This is a letter that Mister Fordham wrote to Miss Drusilla."

William perused the letter and felt his insides knot up as he saw the similarities between Mister Fordham's sentiments towards Drusilla and his own infatuation for the dark-haired lady.

"Mister Fordham and my cousin have moved to Lancashire and are trying to work out their marriage in spite of what happened. However, I could no longer have Miss Drusilla as a companion because of her actions." Steeling herself again, Elizabeth continued onward. "When my sister, Dawn, turned fourteen, we hired a companion for her named Mrs. Wilkinson, in whose character we were most deceived. Six months ago, Dawn and Mrs. Wilkinson travelled to Ramsgate to study painting with Mrs. Wilkinson's brother, who was a doctor and an art master. It was there that Dawn and Miss Drusilla crossed paths. You see, Drusilla was Mr. Wilkinson's mistress and Mrs. Wilkinson was openly involved with their affair. The three of them plotted to kidnap my sister, take her to Gretna Green and marry her off to Mr. Wilkinson's brother, a much older man and the mayor of a town."

It was too much. To know that the woman he compared to a sugar plum in his mind was really a ripe, wicked kind of plum, involving herself with women and married man. But he knew, given the love that Miss Giles had whenever she spoke of Miss Dawn, that she wouldn't speak falsehoods about her own sister. "How old is your sister right now?" William asked.

"She'll be fifteen next year." With a sad sigh, Elizabeth continued. "By the grace of God, I was able to save my sister from that unfortunate fate when Mrs. Osborne, who was spending a holiday there with her husband, wrote to me about Dawn being seen with Mr. Wilkinson and Drusilla. If you want verification, you can ask her."

William shook his head. He noticed the concern in Elizabeth's eyes, the same look that only an older sister could have when it came to protecting a younger sibling. He knew, based on seeing that same look in his sister Tara's eyes, that everything that Elizabeth just said was the truth. "You've always been honest to me, Miss Giles."

"You have to promise me that you will never tell this to anyone. I don't want my youngest sister's reputation to be ruined before she makes her societal debut."

William nodded.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Willow informed the two of them that the dancing is about to begin. With a polite farewell, Elizabeth decided on leaving first to join the dance. William remained in the sitting room, looking down at his feet as he sat down in a chair facing the fireplace. He couldn't believe how blindly he acted. He was so flattered by Drusilla's attentions that he neglected to notice her lack of propriety in them. After spending about an hour looking through books, reading nothing in particular, William returned to the party.

As he passed by the dance floor, he saw Elizabeth dancing with Lord Walsh. She seemed so content, as if she was relieved to not be with him anymore. William felt the strangest feeling overshadow him. A tug at his gut, a heaviness in shoulders. He recognized the guilt, but that subconscious pull, that desire to be closer to Elizabeth was an entirely new sensation. But from the way he observed Elizabeth, it seemed as though whatever feelings she had for him have quickly faded.

William found Alexander and congratulated his friend on his engagement, but said that he forgot about some pressing business and made his leave. In truth, he needed to take a walk. He needed to process everything and figure out what exactly the feelings manifesting in his heart were.

In the corner of her eye, Elizabeth's smile faded from her eyes as she saw William leaving the party. Although her mouth was upturned, the sparkle in her hazel orbs was gone at the thought that William may have not believed her, would continue to hate her. The only thing that kept her focused on the dance was that at least she saved him from Drusilla and the solace of the values that she was raised with. She would expect Lord Walsh's proposal some time in January and accept him, prompting her to move on. She assured herself as the next dance began that her feelings for William would pass.

Even if there was a part of her mind that snarked "Liar."

* * *

More angst to come in the next chapter. Please like and review!


	5. The Most Beautiful Man I've Ever Met

If you love Fred Burkle as much as I do, enjoy her awesome moment at the end of this chapter.

There will be some notes about historically related stuff in my Author's Notes. Bear with me here.

* * *

Tara and Clement knew that while William preferred walking alone, he wasn't in any condition to do so the day after the debacle at Alexander's engagement party. Feigning the excuse that a walk in the park would be good exercise, Tara and Clement accompanied their brother* as he took the Maclay family carriage from their house on Gracechurch Street to Bond Street.

"I'm expecting to be meeting someone," William said. "Ethan Rayne is an attorney in the area. He sent a letter to me asking me to meet him in his house on Bond Street.

When the carriage pulled up to the office building, William noticed something peculiar: the knocker on the door was missing. William was about to knock on the door himself when he turned the knob and realized that the office doors were unlocked.

William walked into the foyer in search of Ethan's house when he heard the sounds of kissing and moaning. He wondered if Ethan was with his wife, although he was uncertain that Ethan was married. As he passed by a sitting room, he saw a woman in dark purple draping herself over Ethan. He recognized those dark curls in an instant, but the woman's Cockney voice flattering the old lawyer confirmed it. It was Drusilla.

William was about to step inside when he heard amorous moans and groans from both Ethan and Drusilla. As the sounds of their passion heightened and he heard the sound of ripping fabric, William ran out of the townhouse, the door slamming shut behind him. Of course, to the couple inside, they were too busy _in flagrante delicto_ to really care what caused the sound, assuming that the wind just closed the door shut.

When William entered the Maclay carriage, Tara and Clement were worried as they looked upon their brother's pale face.

"Hyde Park, please," was all William could say.

Clement gave the orders to his driver.

Tara looked at William with concern. "Are you alright?" Tara asked.

"Mister Rayne isn't open to receiving callers," William said. "He's a bit...preoccupied at the moment with a certain former acquaintance of ours."

Tara understood the implications and made no further inquiry.

William sighed and looked out the carriage window, hoping that a walk in Hyde Park would clear his head.

For a while, the walk helped William as he sorted everything out in his mind. He already felt ashamed over being so blinded by Drusilla's flattering words that he completely forgot to discern her character. _I honestly believed myself in love with her,_ William thought, _but in reality, I was consumed by vanity. And now...what do I even feel about Miss Giles?_

He wasn't sure why, but he hated that heavy feeling tugging at his heart. He recognized it as regret, but he wasn't sure what he was regretting. Did he regret actually proposing to Elizabeth? Constantly antagonizing her? Making no effort to be anything more than civil? As he passed by an icy creek, he saw a woman in a mustard-colored coat. He looked up from his gaze on the path and recognized the woman as Mrs. Giles, walking with her manservant.

"Good morning, Mrs. Giles," William said.

"Good morning, Mr. Pryce," Joyce said. "I was hoping to find you out here."

"You were expecting me?" William asked.

"My daughter has mentioned your frequent walks to Hyde Park."

"Mrs. Giles, I must beg your pardon. I know that you must think the worst of me if you know how badly I've distressed your daughter."

Joyce gave William a kind smile and invited him to walk along the path with her.

"You don't have to apologize," Joyce said. "I can't help but blame myself for the way that my Elizabeth perceives marriage. You see, my husband is actually Elizabeth's stepfather."

"What happened to your first husband?" William asked.

"He fell greatly ill one winter and died when my daughter was only nine years old. Unlike most widows, I was fortunate enough to have my own fortune and home from my family's second estate in Staffordshire. A year later, I was visiting a friend in Derbyshire when I met Rupert. He was a widower with a daughter two years younger than my Elizabeth and so, after the proper mourning period ended*, we married. At the time, I considered Rupert to be a good friend and didn't expect to fall in love with him. When I gave birth to Dawn, though, everything changed. Through taking care of our first child, we developed a genuine affection for each other. But my Rupert is so reserved and Elizabeth spent much of her life helping me raise Faith and Dawn that she never noticed."

Joyce sighed as they came to a large oak tree standing at the center of a roundabout.

"It wasn't the only loss that my daughter suffered, though," she said dejectedly. "When Elizabeth was nineteen, she fell in love with a young Navy captain named Mr. Pike who was sent off to the East Indies during the beginning of our conflicts with the French. I couldn't allow an engagement between them, given the precariousness of Mr. Pike's situation, but I did allow them to write letters. My Elizabeth was devastated upon his death."

They continued on after making sure that Clement and Tara were still behind them. William looked around at the frost painted on the grass, thankful that the path wasn't icy.

Joyce continued on with her narrative. "I think that society has been a terrible influence on her because she believes that if she marries for convenience, she can be safe and not lose anyone the way that she lost her father and Captain Pike. She will be turning five and twenty in about a month and she knows that some are calling her an old maid, so her desire to marry is more fervent than ever. I suspect that she chose Lord Walsh as a potential suitor because he resembles her father as well as Captain Pike."

"Why are you telling me all this?" William asked.

"I know we've never really talked, but I've made it a point to observe people. I have never seen my Elizabeth so intrigued by someone since Captain Pike. I know that she acted very badly, but I think she wants to apologize for her misjudgments as much as you want to apologize for antagonizing her."

"Will she have me?"

"If you came in a carriage, you can follow mine back to Notting Hill, where my townhouse is."

"Make an unannounced call?"

"It's not exactly proper, but we are open to receiving callers now."

Turning to his brother and sister, William asked them if they can make an unscheduled visit. Clement asked if the nurse and the reverend from last night would be there. Once Joyce confirmed Clement's query, the Maclay party decided to visit the Giles townhouse in Notting Hill.

Meanwhile, Giles comforted Elizabeth with tea and scones as she expounded on how blindly she acted and how foolish she felt, expecting the attentions of William Pryce when nothing in his behaviors indicated anything beyond civility at best. Giles reassured his step-daughter that everything would be alright, reminding her that Lord Walsh and his mother were going to come for dinner on Christmas Eve.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. The manservant announced the entrance of Joyce, William, Clement, and Tara.

As William walked into the house, he took great note of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that the house was filled with a warm, inviting light and that the champagne color of the walls enhanced the softness of that light. As he entered the drawing room, the first thing he noticed was an entire wall of bookshelves. To the right, there was a Christmas tree, decorated with little trinkets. William heard of Christmas trees before, but he never saw one. He wondered if either Rupert or Joyce had relatives in Germany.* He looked at the door leading to the sitting room and saw the soft green walls and a pianoforte sitting in the rightmost corner. He looked to the left at the bay window that looked out to the street. Elizabeth and her father were sitting by that window.

Giles stood up, aghast. As he pulled off his spectacles to wipe them, he looked at his wife and said, "Mrs. Giles, what is the meaning of-"

"I was at Hyde Park and thought that I would invite Mr. Giles and his party for some drinking chocolate and gingerbread," Joyce said, keeping her demeanor calm.

"But Mrs. Giles-"

"Mr. Giles, we are open to receiving guests. The knocker is on the door, after all. Please come with me so that we can inform the staff to prepare some treats."

Never one to deny his wife, Giles greeted William and his party with a curt "Good morning" and left with his wife for the kitchen.

As William, Tara, and Clement sat down, William took a look at Elizabeth. She greeted him politely, but her eyes kept looking at the bookshelf, as if searching for some book to hide into. William's heart broke as he recognized that same awkward habit as something he did during his days in Oxford.

"I wanted to inquire after the health of your sisters," William finally said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yes," Elizabeth said with a nervous smile. "Miss Faith is with Miss Dawn in the nursery, helping my youngest sister practice French. Miss Dawn's companion has left London for Christmas."

"And how is Miss Burkle?" Clement asked. "Is she in good health?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "She's currently helping her sister take care of her niece."

After a bit more awkward conversation, Giles and Joyce returned to the room and called for Miss Faith, Dawn, and the Osbornes to come downstairs to greet the guests. While Tara and Clem made conversation with the Osbornes about natural remedies for Tara's morning sickness, William greeted Miss Faith and smiled at the sweet expression on Miss Dawn's face. She reminded William of a little ballerina inside a music box.

"Hey, Mister Pryce," Dawn asked, "how old are you?"

"Dawn, you are not supposed to ask those kinds of questions!" Joyce said.

"It's quite alright," William said. Turning to Dawn, he answered, "I turned twenty-seven last August."

"Do you like our bookshelves?" Dawn asked. "There's lots of stories about pirates and ghosts!"

"Is that so? Have you ever heard the story of a haunted pirate ship called the Black Pearl*?" William asked.

"No! Tell me!"

As William told the story of pirates who stole a cursed treasure, Faith went over to her sister.

"Looks like your Mister Pryce is a natural with our baby sister, B," Faith said in a hushed tone.

"He's not _my_ Mister Pryce, _F_!" Elizabeth said. "You weren't there during what I call the quarrel of the century."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Oh please. It's no different than Benedick and Beatrice. I think if you finally give this guy a chance, he might surprise you."

Giles and Joyce also observed the couple with a scrutinizing eye. They loved how William immediately connected with their youngest daughter, spinning her a story of a lady in the Caribbean who ends up getting kidnapped by ghost pirates. Excited to entertain her new friend, Dawn pulled William and led him into the sitting room.

"I want to share you this song I've been practicing," Dawn said with an eager smile. She sat down on the piano bench and gestured for Faith to sit next to her. William sat down next to Elizabeth in a settee while everyone else sat on the couches and chairs set up in the room. William took note that the sitting room was just as inviting, focusing more on being a welcome place for guests rather than a showcase of wealth.

As Dawn played "Here We Come A-Wassailing," with Faith singing and turning the pages, William spoke to Elizabeth in hushed tones.

"Miss Giles," William said, his voice no louder than a whisper, "I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. And for all the antagonizing I've inflicted upon you throughout this month."

"I will accept your apologies if you agree to accept mine," Elizabeth said, a faint blush creeping upon her cheeks. "I should never have assumed that your actions towards me were anything but attempts at being civil."

"But Miss Giles-"

Their conversation was interrupted as Dawn finished her song. "Buffy! You should play and sing next! And Mister William, you can turn the pages!"

Dawn ran to her sister with a few pieces of sheet music. Elizabeth smiled as she walked over to the piano. As William sat down next to her on the piano bench, his hands brushed against her skirt and Elizabeth felt a shiver up her spine. Although the blonde heiress did her best to maintain her composure as she played and sang "Ding Dong Merrily On High," she fudged and slurred her way through the more complicated parts as William's legs kept rubbing against hers and his hand kept brushing against hers as he turned the pages. The warmth of their smiles distracted everyone from noticing the mistakes in Elizabeth's performance.

"You know, William, I think you should sing something, too," Clement said.

William blushed, his curly hair falling in his face as he looked down at the piano. Elizabeth kept herself from giggling at how boyish it made him look.

"Yeah," Tara said. "It's kind of a Pryce family tradition, sort of. Angel can't carry a tune, but Welsey and William are both great singers."

"I admit I do enjoy my share of singing," Giles said, reminiscing on how he used to sing his daughters to sleep. Joyce blushed as she remembered the nights that Giles used his singing to charm her or as pillow talk.

"If I must," William said. He looked over to the pile of sheet music that sat on a side table. After looking through a few stacks, he decided on "The Holly and the Ivy." This time, Dawn joined her sister in a duet, turning the pages for her older sister while Elizabeth played and William sang.

After enjoying gingerbread and drinking chocolate, the grandfather clock's single chime indicated to William and the Maclays that they overstayed their welcome. The Maclays and William apologized for staying so long while the Gileses insisted that they stay longer.

"We have to leave for Hertfordshire before it gets dark," William said as he put on his coat. "And it takes half a day's travel."

"Have a safe journey and godspeed, Mr. Pryce," Elizabeth said.

William, Clement, and Tara returned to Gracechurch Street to pack their bags for Hertfordshire. During the long carriage ride to the Pryce estate, called Hyperion, William pondered the possibility of whether he could at least be friends with Miss Giles, he shook his head.

 _You're not friends with Miss Giles._ William thought. _You'll never be friends. You're in love with her and be in love with her 'til it kills you. You'll fight it and she'll harbor her resentment, but you'll never be friends. Admit it, William. You're a slave to love 'til the end._

###

A couple days later, it was Christmas Eve. Winifred sent Elizabeth a letter, wishing her a Merry Christmas and detailing a plan to go to Hertfordshire with her brother. The Burkles left for Hertfordshire the same time that the Maclays and William did. As Elizabeth placed the package her best friend sent her underneath the Christmas tree, she couldn't help but wish that she could've accompanied her friend, if only to see William again. She shook her head as she stood up. Memories of Captain Pike flashed in her mind for a moment before she pushed them aside to stop Dawn and Faith from getting a peek at the presents.

Lord Walsh and his mother, the Right Honorable Lady Margaret Walsh, came for dinner as promised. Elizabeth was surprised when Lord Walsh placed a small present into one of the stockings that hung by the chimney. However, he did so when only Elizabeth was looking and she had a feeling it would be improper if she asked.

"I noticed that you haven't been in town the past two weeks," Joyce asked Lady Margaret politely. "Are you well?"

"I'm in good health," Lady Margaret said. "My younger son, Adam, has been visiting some relatives in Northamptonshire."

"Except while he was there, he proposed to some local girl who's completely inferior to him," Riley said. "But the most shocking thing is that when he proposed, the little strumpet refused him."

"Riley, hold your tongue!" Lady Margaret chided. "I will not have you besmirch a lady's reputation."

Riley sighed. "Can I tell this tale by giving this lady a pseudonym?"

Lady Margaret rolled her eyes. "If you must."

"You sound quite agitated," Faith said. "What exactly happened to your brother?"

"Well, while he was spending time in Northamptonshire, he became infatuated with this poor girl whom we shall refer to as Miss Smith who lived with some wealthier relatives. He was enjoying the company of the girl's more suitable cousins, but for some reason that I can't fathom, he decided to pursue Miss Smith. I told him he could find enough satisfaction entertaining her two cousins."

Elizabeth started feeling uneasy. Faith scowled. Willow stared into her dinner plate, holding her husband's hand tightly. Daniel put a fist to his chest and begged the Supreme Being to have mercy on the soul of Lord Walsh. Joyce wanted to cover Dawn's ears while Giles was searching his mind for ways to make Lady Walsh and her son leave while still remaining within the bounds of propriety.

"I just don't understand why my brother sought out such an unknown quantity of a girl," Riley lamented. "He was always able to find better company with more pleasurable companions."

"Perhaps Miss Smith was not expecting or seeking out such attentions," Elizabeth said.

"Poppycock! It was her duty to accept, whether she expected his attentions or not!"

"How exactly was accepting your brother's proposal part of Miss Smith's duty?" Faith said. "It's not as though ladies affections will be given to the a suitor as some kind of reward for his pursuit. Besides, from the way you describe these events, it sounds as though Miss Silver would not have been happy with your brother if she chose to marry him."

"I've always believed that lady should always be in expectation of a gentleman's intentions. Besides, happiness is secondary to fortune and connections. Miss Silver may lack in fortune, but her family is at least respectable. Once she has done her duty, she and my brother would both free to pursue their own interests, with the proper discretion of course."

Lady Walsh glared at her son. After thanking her hosts for the meal, she made up some kind of excused and called for the carriage. After Lady Walsh and Mr. Finn left, Dawn pulled at her mother's sleeve.

"Is it okay if I go to my room?" Dawn asked. "I need to use my chamber pot."

"Me, too, D," Faith said. "I totally lost my appetite."

"As have I," Giles said. He turned to the servant and asked for some brandy.

After getting permission from Joyce, who wanted to join her husband in sharing some brandy, Faith and Dawn hurried upstairs. With the help of Willow's special tea, the two sisters were able to relax and regain their appetites. Faith called for some gingerbread cookies to be sent to the nursery while she went to check on her older sister.

Elizabeth retreated to her bedchamber, aghast at the way that Riley relegated the tale of his brother's failed proposal. She never knew that he had such a skeptical, casual view of marriage. She knew that people of their class would enter into marriages without any emotional attachment, but to have no qualms over adultery, even if he was referring to his brother, was too much for her to handle. His kindness towards her sister earlier that year now seemed like an opportunistic move for him, treating her and her family like chess pieces.

"Are you okay, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"You want me to punch that sucker in the face?" Faith asked.

"No, there's no need for that," Elizabeth said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Willow asked.

"You know how you meet a person that you think is so...beautiful and then you get to know them and realize that there's not really anything of substance besides a pretty face?" Elizabeth asked. "Or that their beauty is actually a facade?"

"Um, I think so," Willow said, her face taking on a confused look.

"It doesn't matter what feeling you get off a person, B," Faith said. "Nine times outta ten the face they're showing you is not the real one. Go on, sis."

Elizabeth nodded, glad that her sister understood. "And then you meet someone who at first glance just seems...tolerable." She looked to Faith, who smirked in understanding. "But then over a period of time, you get to know this person and you start to see something more. Like their true character manifests in the way that he smiles and he becomes so beautiful."

"What are you trying to say, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I never realized it until now, but William is the most beautiful man I've ever met." Tears started streaming down Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm still in love with him! And I've lost him!"

Elizabeth's cries echoed down the hallway, prompting her parents and Dawn to come to her comfort and reassurance. It wasn't until Elizabeth had some drinking chocolate mixed with Willow's special tea that Elizabeth was able to finally put her uneasy emotions aside and allow herself to sleep. Before she slept, she asked Willow to send a prayer for a second chance and then offered up a prayer of her own.

###

 _Pylea Estate, Hertfordshire_

Charles Burkle was surprised when the servant announced the arrival of his wife, daughter, and sister. While the housekeeper escorted Gwen and Aloanna to the master suite, Winifred met with her brother in the drawing room.

"What are you doing here?" Charles asked. "I thought I was going to return to town for Christmas."

Winifred greeted her brother with a slap in the face.

"I can't believe what you wrote in your letter!" Winifred said. "You of all people should know what Mr. Pryce went through. You watched what happened with me and Mr. Knox and you don't see the similarities between that and Mr. Pryce's situation."

"I thought that I was protecting you, Fred. He seemed very angry at the mention of Miss Lilah Morgan's name. He hasn't forgiven her."

"Forgiveness is a process, Charles. I'm still mad at Knox for making me think that we were to be married only to elope with that girl who hunted him like a she-wolf. Did you even ask Mister Pryce if he still loved Miss Morgan?"

"I did, but he sounded so resentful. I recognize that resentment."

Winifred sighed. "Charles, I honestly don't know how you and I are related sometimes. When you described the conversation in your letter, it was like I could feel Wesley's pain. I want to gain some further understanding."

"Are you going to ask him about his feelings? About his intentions? Isn't that my job?"

"You tried that, but you managed to mess that up. I'm not a damsel in distress, Charles. I want to find out for myself and one way or another I will. All I know is that I love Wesley and I care about his happiness as well as my own."

Charles looked at his sister with astonishment. "I will call on them after Boxing Day.*"

"Thank you," Winifred said, mocking a curtsy at her brother. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire. It's my niece's first Christmas, after all, and I want to be happy and help her enjoy it."

Charles nodded and asked for a servant to show his sister to her rooms. Then he went to his desk in the sitting room and wrote a letter to Mister Pryce.

"Peace on earth and goodwill towards men," he snarked to himself.

* * *

Author's notes:

At the time, in-laws were called "brother" and "sister" without the added label. British law banned widowers from marrying his wife's sisters because relations between in-laws was considered incestuous. Don't ask me how Austen got away with doing that with Knightley and Emma.

Christmas in the early 1800s was more of a private affair until Charles Dickens's _A Christmas Carol_ popularized Christmas and made the holiday a cultural phenomenon. Christmas trees were a German tradition and became popular in England when German Prince Albert brought his Christmas traditions with him to the royal palace in 1840.

According to what I could find, the Pirates of the Caribbean films took place in the 1720s-1750s. I imagine William growing up with stories about pirates as a boy.

Boxing Day is December 26th, when estate owners would give presents to their tenants and servants. Since Charles just settled into the new estate, giving presents to his tenants is a good way for him to make a good first impression.

Riley is partially based on Mary Crawford from _Mansfield Park_ , who is infamous for saying this in the presence of mixed company, hiding it under a veil of charm and wit: "Certainly, my home at my uncle's brought me acquainted with a circle of admirals. Of _Rears_ and _Vices_ I saw enough. Now do not be suspecting me of a pun, I entreat." (Her "pun" is about gay sex in the Navy.) So Riley's coarseness is nothing new.

Willow and Oz are basically like family to the Gileses. Everyone was too disgusted by Riley's story to worry about propriety at the moment. So yeah, the aftermath of Riley's word vomit is purely for comic relief. Apologies for the inaccuracies of that particular scene.

Give kudos to Fred and speculate on how William and Elizabeth will meet again in your reviews. Thanks for reading!


	6. Most Seriously Displeased

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Points to the Hogwarts house of whomever catches the Hamilton and Firefly references in this chapter and for whomever can guess what song from "Hamilton" song kept playing in my head when I wrote this chapter.

A good chunk of Austen's stuff from Pride and Prejudice is in this chapter.

* * *

Christmas morning was a joyous occasion for everyone in Hertfordshire. The Pryce family woke up early Christmas morning and exchanged presents with each other, enjoying pudding that was prepared the previous night as well as goose and baked apples dipped in honey.

After the Christmas service at the local church, the Pryces greeted the Burkles outside as a light snow began to fall.

"Merry Christmas, Mister Burkle, Mrs. Burkle, Miss Burkle," Angel said with a friendly smile.

"Merry Christmas to you and your family," Charles said.

Winifred smiled eagerly at Wesley who mustered up all of his confidence and bowed before her extended hand and placed a loving kiss upon it. "My best Christmas wishes to you, Miss Burkle."

"Merry Christmas to you, Mister Pryce," Winifred said.

After cooing over the newborn baby, Charles asked Angel if they received his letter. Angel confirmed it and said, "We'll be glad to see you on the 27th."

"I look forward to when we meet again, Miss Burkle," Wesley said.

"As do I!" Winifred said.

As the families parted ways, Wesley went ahead of his family to get on his horse. As he looked out to the open fields, he looked to Pylea and then to the hills where he rode the previous day. The memory of Miss Lilah Morgan seemed to fade along with the snow that slipped easily off the branches and into the ground. He sighed in relief and rode alongside the family carriage to Hyperion.

Two days later, Charles and Winifred came to call, with Gwen staying home to take care of her daughter. Charles made small talk with Angel and William while Winifred pulled Wesley aside, sitting by the fireplace with him within full view of everyone else.

"Wesley, I understand that you had a conversation with my brother that did not end on good terms," Winifred said.

"I assure you, Winifred, I was not at my best temper at the moment," Wesley said.

"I know. I once thought I was in love only to discover that I was most unfortunately deceived in my previous suitor's intentions. I understand that it can be hard to forgive those who've hurt you. But will whatever you feel towards Miss Morgan have any affect on your feelings towards me?"

Wesley held Winifred's hand reassuringly. "I admit, I still feel pain when I think about what I experienced three years ago, Miss Burkle. But after my conversation with your brother, I thought about what would happen if I were to cross paths with Miss Morgan again. After giving it a lot of thought, I realized that I would treat Miss Morgan as a common and indifferent acquaintance. My pain was more rooted in the memory of the moment than with Miss Morgan herself. When I first saw you, though, Miss Burkle, I was completely enchanted. I love your gentle demeanor and your soft voice and the sweetness of your smile. I feel as though I always pictured marrying a woman like you, even before I met you. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

Winifred's eyes widened with joy as Wesley reached into his pocket and took out a small silver ring with a small turquoise stone embedded in the ring.

"Your brother told me your ring size in his letter," Wesley said. "I purchased this after returning home from London. I don't know if it fits, but regardless, I must ask. Winifred Burkle, will you marry me?"

"On one condition," Winifred said.

"What?"

"You have to call me Fred from now on."

Wesley smiled. "Of course, Fred." The term of endearment sounded like music in his ears. He slid the ring onto her left ring finger, smiling at how perfectly it fit her.

"It's beautiful," Fred said, looking at her hand with fondness.

"Not as beautiful as you," Wesley said.

The two of them stood up, turning to look at Charles.

"It looks like I was wrong as usual," Charles said. "You have my blessing."

"I say we should throw a party to celebrate!" Angel said.

"My wife won't be able to host a party yet," Charles said. "But you're right that we should celebrate the engagement."

"No need to worry about Pylea," William said. "We can call on our friend Lorne who owns the local Assembly Hall and have the party there."

"When do you want the party to take place?" Winifred asked.

"How about Twelfth Night?" Angel asked. "It'll be a fun with masks and characters to play as."

"Oh I love Twelfth Night!" Winifred said. "I think it's perfect, don't you, Wesley?"

"As long as you are my queen for the night, Fred, whether you are Queen of Misrule or not."

Wesley's arms enveloped Winifred in a loving embrace, only to break apart when Charles cleared his throat. The couple looked up at the mistletoe hanging over them and with a nod of permission from Charles, Wesley and Winifred shared their first kiss

###

 _December 30_

Christmas wasn't as merry in the Giles household. Although Elizabeth usually enjoyed Christmas, she couldn't shake the heaviness that she felt over what she felt was the loss of William Pryce. She put on a happy face for the sake of the day, but everyone could see that her smile didn't brighten her eyes like it normally would. She kept busy on Boxing Day and enjoyed the carolers that sang in Hyde Park, but nothing could make her as happy as she once was. She spent more time studying French even though everyone in her family was content with reading or playing music. Every night, Elizabeth wrote letters that only ended up in her fireplace. After the church service on Sunday, Elizabeth lit a candle and donated a penny in the poor box.

"You don't usually light up a candle, B," Faith said. "Still thinking of your Mister Pryce?"

"When am I not?" Elizabeth said.

"You heard the announcements, though? Our friend Freddie finally got her man!"

"I know. I'm happy for her."

"She'll probably ask you to be her maid of honor," Willow said.

"I haven't gotten a letter from her yet that details any sort of wedding plans," Elizabeth said. "But if the opportunity arises, I shall rise to meet the occasion."

"You know what they say about weddings, right, B?" Faith asked, nudging her sister in the stomach lightly.

"What?"

"One wedding always leads to another!" Dawn said, surprising her sisters from behind. "That's what Mom told me, anyway."

The sisters laughed, only to be interrupted by their parents who reminded them to get into the carriage as it pulled up in front of the church. Little did they realize that Lord Walsh was at the service and overheard the sisters' conversation as he stood waiting for his carriage to arrive. When he went back to his townhouse, he packed up and ordered his driver to take his best carriage to Hertfordshire.

###

The last thing that the Pryce family expected was to have an uninvited guest come to call on Monday. It was even more unexpected that the guest in question was Lord Walsh. After polite talk was exchanged, Lord Walsh brought his attention to William.

"I would like to have a private word with you, sir," Lord Walsh said, letting the last word drip off his tongue like venom from a snake. William took Riley into the sitting room.

Sensing the tension, Angel, Wesley, Tara, and Clem made their leave for other rooms in the house. Angel left for his study. Wesley left for the library. Clem and Tara left for the kitchen, but asked a servant to keep an ear open on the conversation.

"You can be at no loss, Mister Pryce, to understand the reason of my journey."

William looked with unaffected astonishment, a shadow of fear in his eyes.

"Indeed, you are mistaken, sir. I have not been at all able to account for the honour of seeing you here."

"Mister Pryce," replied Lord Walsh in an angry tone, "you ought to know, that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere you may choose to be, you shall not find me so. My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness, and in a cause of such moment as this, I shall certainly not depart from it. A report of a most alarming nature reached me two days ago. I was told that not only your brother proposed to Miss Burkle, but that you, that Mister William Pryce, would, in all likelihood, soon make an offer of marriage to Miss Giles. Though I know it must be a scandalous falsehood, though I would not injure him so much as to suppose the truth of it possible, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place, that I might make my sentiments known to you."

"If you believed it impossible to be true," William said, colouring with astonishment and disdain, "I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far. What could your lordship propose by it?"

"At once to insist upon having such a report universally contradicted."

"Your coming to Longbourn, to see me and my family," William said coolly, "will be rather a confirmation of it; if, indeed, such a report is in existence."

"If! Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourselves? Do you not know that such a report is spread abroad?"

"I never heard that it was."

"And can you likewise declare, that there is no foundation for it?"

"I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with you, sir. You may ask questions which I shall not choose to answer."

"This is not to be borne. Mister Pryce, I insist on being satisfied. Have you made an offer of marriage to Miss Giles?"

"Your lordship has declared it to be impossible."

"It ought to be so; it must be so. But given that Miss Giles is female, you may have taken advantage of her feminine sensibilities and charmed her with flattering words and false promises."

"If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it."

"Mister Pryce, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to such language as this. Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never."

Lord Walsh removed his gloves and threw them on the floor. "I challenge you to a fencing match, Mister Pryce. Pick a second and we will meet at the local assembly hall. The innkeeper informed me that the Assembly Hall is a good place for fencing matches. The match will take place on Tuesday during the New Year's party."

William nodded in understanding.

###

The citizens of the countryside Hertfordshire town were all aflutter over the sudden fencing match that would take place at the local assembly hall. It was quite peculiar that a Baron who was quite unknown to them would challenge William for something.

Everyone gathered on the edges of the portico room that was used for fencing matches and other sporting events. The owner of the Assembly Hall, Mr. Lorne, acted as the referee. He provided William and Riley with two epees* and thick waistcoats for both gentlemen. William and Riley stood on opposite ends of the room, with their seconds standing at the ready. The barrister and the baron took ten paces forward, facing each other with their weapons drawn, positioning themselves to begin.

"It has been a while since we've had a fencing match in these parts," Lorne said, his emerald green waistcoat looking especially dapper. "The rules are as follows. Whoever scores seven points first wins the match. Don't strike below the belt or above the neck or you will be disqualified. Any attempt at cutting to the pain will also disqualify you. Have some good clean fun, gentlemen."

The match began at the sound of the bell.

Riley was the first to attempt a strike. "I am not one to be trifled with, Mister Pryce," he said as their blades met. "I won't leave until I am completely certain that you will never propose to Miss Giles."

William blocked the strike with a defensive stance, parrying the strike and pointing his epee in Riley's face. The two gentlemen took a step back at the sound of the bell and then returned to the basic stance, waiting for the sound of the next bell. The score was nil for both sides.

"Why is the matter any of your concern?" William asked. "You are not related to her nor are you in any arranged marriage with her as far as I can recall."

William struck first in at the sound of the second bell. Using a well-guarded thrust, he scored the first point, striking the tip of his epee at Riley's shoulder. The two gentlemen heard the third bell and returned to their first stances.

"It's true that I am not in an arranged marriage with Miss Giles," Riley admitted with false modesty. "But I've known her longer than you have, Mister Pryce. And I know that all my friends and family expect me to marry Miss Giles soon. My mother has even said that it was Mister Giles's dearest wish and they planned the union long before you ever met her. Do you pay no regard to the wishes of my mother and her father? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy?"

Riley struck out, but again, his thrust was blocked. William's defensive move ended with his rapier hitting Riley at the side, scoring another point in the young barrister's favor.

"If there are no objections to my marrying Miss Giles, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that your mother and her father wished that the two of you would wed," William said as they returned to their opening stances. "However, Mister Giles failed to mention that you were ever engaged to his daughter, formally or informally." At the sound of the bell, William clashed his sword against Riley's several times. "If Miss Giles is neither by honor nor inclination confined to you, why shouldn't she be free for other gentleman who hope to gain her heart? And if I am said gentleman, why shouldn't I propose to her?"

Riley met each of William's parries and blocked them. "Because honour, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it." After deflecting William's blade, Riley saw an opening and scored his first point. "Yes, Mister Pryce, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you wilfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by anyone."

William laughed. "You paint such an unfortunate portrait, Lord Walsh," he said. "But if I am to be her husband, I would be too happy to care about anything else given all that she has to offer."

Riley growled. "Obstinate, headstrong pratt! How dare you use such innuendo in mixed company! Need I remind you that I am a baron and you are merely a barrister?"

That insult led Riley to score a point in the next round. But William didn't lost his cool.

"I am also the son of a gentleman and Miss Giles is my equal, as she is a gentleman's daughter."

Another bell, another strike in the William's favor.

"Do you really think I'm so ignorant to believe that? You have a brother in trade and your sister is married to a Scotsman."

"Oi!" Clement yelled.

Riley scored another, deflecting William's parry and striking him in the chest.

"Tell me once and for all, did you propose to Miss Giles?" Riley demanded as they returned to starting position.

"No, I did not." William replied.

"And if you lose this match, will you promise to never propose to her?" Riley asked.

At the sound of the bell, William struck, managing to score a point. "I intend on winning, your Lordship, and even if I lost, I will make no promise of the kind."

"I thought you were a man of reason. I shall keep fighting until I am sure that I have what I want."

Riley attacked again, but William blocked the thrust and scored again.

"Miss Giles is not a trophy or some kind of prize to be won, Lord Walsh," William said with fervor as they returned to starting position. "Even if I never proposed to Miss Giles, it would not make it any more likely that she will accept your proposal."

"So that's how it will be," Riley said. "You are determined to have her."

"I am resolved to whatever makes me happy," William said. The bell rang and he made a strike, deflecting Riley's blade and scoring by hitting the torso. "And my happiness is none of your concern or anyone else so wholly unconnected with me."

The two returned to starting positions. Another bell rang. Another strike from Riley, another parry from William, and another point for William for hitting the baron in the side. The spectators knew that William was gaining the advantage. The score was currently 5-3 in William's favor.

"By pursuing Miss Giles, you are determined to ruin her, refusing to obey your duties and her honor," Riley said as the next round began. "You will both be made contemptible by friends and family alike. You should be grateful to be in your sphere and aspire to nothing more."

"I'm not the one who started this fight," William said cooly. There was a side of him, though, that relished the fight. He may not be boxing like he did as a lad, but his inner pugilist wanted his words to hurt as much as a good punch to the face. He met Riley's strikes with defensive blocks, waiting for the right time to strike. "Neither duty, nor honor, nor gratitude have any possible claim on me, in the present instance." He struck Riley on the side, scoring a point. "If I were to marry Miss Giles, it would not break any laws. Besides that, I have met her family and even if they had reservations, society would have too much sense to make much ado about nothing."

With his anger at its zenith, Riley raised his arm high, hoping to make a strike that would pierce through William's thick waistcoat. William blocked it by ducking, placing his blade below Riley's, putting all his weight into holding up his arm. William raised his arm up, using his strength to throw Riley off balance. In an instant, the baron lost his footing and fell flat on his back. The force of the impact hurt his back and shoulder. When he looked up, he saw William standing over him, pointing his epee at his chest. He scored again.

"I think the winner of this match is clear," Lorne said with a knowing smile. "William, you have scored seven points."

Everyone in the room applauded.

"This is humiliating!" Riley groaned.

"You're right," William said, still holding the end of his rapier at the once well-regarded baron. "You're lucky that I'm too much of a gentleman to cause you further pain. Mercy is the mark of a great man." He poked Riley in the chest, causing the baron to groan in pain. "Well, I'm a good man." With one more strike, William finally found the satisfaction he sought. "Well, I'm alright."

Wesley laughed and escorted his brother out of the room as the citizens of the town applauded. Riley called for his carriage and headed back to the inn to drown his sorrows.

###

 _London, January 3, 1805_

 _"January 2, 1805_

 _"Dear Buffy,_

 _"You will not believe what happened yesterday afternoon. Lord Walsh arrived unexpectedly and challenged Mr. William Pryce to a fencing match. The battle of wits was almost as breathtaking as the clashing between their swords. My brother asked Angel if I could send you some sketches he made of the match._

 _"But the real surprise is what they were fighting over. Most people couldn't hear, but I stood closer to the fight and was able to hear Mister William's words over the clanging. Mister Lorne, the owner of the assembly, helped me out with recording the conversation, which you can read on the next two pages._

 _"I know that you are troubled over Mister William and I want to give you the opportunity to give him a second chance. I want to invite you and your family (and the Osbornes if they are available) to Pylea and celebrate my engagement on Twelfth Night. I also harbor the hope that you will be my maid of honor for my wedding in February since my Wesley has chosen William to be his best man._

 _I have the honor to be_

 _Your Obedient Servant,_

 _F. Burkle"_

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. For the first time in weeks, the fires of hope began to stir in her heart. Her family read Winifred's letter with equal astonishment. After Giles read the letter, he looked at his daughter. Her eyes finally started to shine again. She pouted her lips at him and folded her hands, placing them on top of her heart.

"Father, please tell me that I can go."

Giles sighed in resignation. He could never say no to Elizabeth, step-daughter or not.

To Hertfordshire, therefore they were to go.

* * *

Historical Notes:

An epee is a type of fencing blade, very similar to a rapier. I didn't want Riley and William dueling with actual swords because dueling is illegal and both Riley and William are too gentlemanly to risk their lives and reputations.

I didn't go much into New Year's because they didn't have the kiss at midnight tradition at the time. (At least none I could find in my googling.)

Twelfth Night marks the end of the Christmas season and is the holiday that I wanted to focus on most in this fic. Every chapter up til then has simply been buildup.

###

If you're starting to notice, William's inner Spike is finally starting to come out. You'll get to see his more Spike-like side in the next chapter and in the epilogue.

Please like and review!


	7. Dearest, Loveliest Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 _January 5, 1805_

William wasn't as keen to the idea of a Twelfth Night party as everyone else, but the appeal of hiding behind a mask and a character card was enough for him to come around, especially when Winifred hinted that some guests from London have arrived in Pylea. So for the party, William wore a black coat with a red waistcoat over it and black breeches tucked into his best pair of riding boots. He grabbed a black mask and tied it around his eyes, making sure he can still see even though he wasn't wearing his usual spectacles. Wesley wore bright blue in the spirit of the season while Angel wore dark green.

When William entered the party, he was given a character card. His eyes widened as he read the name of his character and the description below. Angel, however, groaned as he grabbed his.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked.

Angel showed his card to his brothers: "Liam the Lamenter: A melancholy widower, burdened with grief as heavy as the Rock of Gibraltar."

"Well, perhaps this would be a good time for you to finally practice the virtues of humility and patience," Wesley said. He held up his card: "Percy the Parson: a vicar who gives unsolicited advice."

"You two seem to be getting into character already, if I do say so myself," William said with a mischievous smile.

Angel looked at his younger brother's card. "Can we trade?"

"No! I am determined to enjoy myself!"

Angel groaned. "You might as well kill me by putting one of those railroad spikes in my head."

William shook his head and made his way to the party.

"I know what your card is saying," Wesley said. "but as your brother and a parson, I advise that you stay within the bounds of propriety."

"I will, I will," William said. With eagerness, he took long, enthusiastic strides into the ballroom. He looked around and saw a woman with blonde hair looking right at him. She was dressed in a beautiful claret colored gown. Regaining his composure, William straightened his shoulder and made his way over to her.

"And who might you be, good sir?" the lady asked.

"Randy Pratt at your service," William said after bestowing a kiss on the lady's hands. He looked up and confirmed his query as his blue eyes met the hazel eyes that hid under a mulberry colored mask. Speaking in a husky, growly voice, he said, "And may I say, you are quite captivating tonight in your claret gown."

"You are much too forward, Mister Pratt, flattering me before you know my name," the lady said.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." William felt his heart pounding, wondering what name the lady went by.

"Sadly, my name is not as lovely as a rose," she said with a half-smile. "For tonight, you may call me Joan Summers."

"Ah, you do yourself a disservice, Miss Summers," William said. "The sound of your name is as sweet as honey to my ears."

Their conversation was interrupted by a lady in blue, her sparkling brown eyes hiding behind a turquoise colored mask. "My dear Miss Summers!" she said. "You have found your knight?"

"It seems as though I have," Joan said.

The lady in blue held out her card: "Illyria the Indomitable. A brazen flirt, seeking to dominate every man she meets."

"I hope you enjoy his company," Illyria said. Indicating Wesley, who was standing next to her, she stared at William. "If I wasn't so taken with this parson, I would make your Randy my pet."

Joan giggled. "You'll have to get in line, my friend."

"I'm just saying if you really loved me, you would share him," Illyria said.

"HA! I think not!" Joan said with confidence.

"Come Miss Illyria," Wesley said. "I have promised you that I would be at your service tonight."

Wesley whisked Illyria away to the dining room. As they left, Joan laughed.

"I hope you won't chase after them, Mister Pratt," Joan said, her eyes pleading at him.

"The word 'Pratt' may mean fool, but I am only a fool for you, my darling."

"You forget yourself, Mister Pratt," Joan said as they walked amongst the crowd. "You are too forward to call me by such an endearment, especially since I heard that you once called a lady the last woman in the world you would ever be prevailed upon to marry."

"I know of what you may heard," William said. "And I was a pratt for saying that. I was blinded by my own vanity and presumptions about the lady in question."

The two of them sat by the bay window, where things were more quiet.

"What would you say if you had another chance with that lady whose heart you broke?" Joan asked, her smile never leaving her eyes.

"Oh, Miss Summers, what I wouldn't give to start anew with her. Is it too much to hope that I could start being friends with her in the hopes of…" Gathering his strength, William looked Joan in the eyes. "I want to know her as someone intent on marrying her would."

Joan sighed romantically. "Oh Mister Pratt. I feel very happy for this lady."

In an unusual turn of events, the King's Cake was served first. Mister Lorne, who was acting as Clarence the Charismatic Cleric, said, "Hallelujah! I am the King of Misrule! Let's begin with music and dancing!"

William turned his attention to Joan. "I trust that you will have this dance with me," he said.

Joan nodded. "Just don't be so presumptuous next time!"

The two went out into the dance floor and joined in a dance called the Sir Roger de Coverley. It was a merry dance that required a lot of turns and changes of partners. Illyria and Faith very much enjoyed the times she danced with William as well as all the other gentlemen in the line of dance. But William was happier dancing with Joan than any other lady.

The next few dances went by in such a blur, with William anticipating the midnight waltz. There was a little break after the fourth dance for music and singing. It was at that point that William looked around the room and noticed that his oldest brother was missing.

Turning to Wesley he said, "Have you seen our brother, the brooding widower?" William asked.

"I saw him going into the sitting room," Wesley said.

William headed out of the ballroom and saw a golden skirt fluttering ahead of him. He chased after Joan into the sitting room, where the two of them found Angel and Faith kissing quite passionately, the brunette's arms draped around her suitor's shoulders and one leg draped across his.

"Faith! Explain yourself!" Joan said.

"I'm Caroline for tonight!" Faith said. "And I'm keeping in character by comforting this poor widower here."

"I'll have to get our father," Joan said.

William looked at his brother in disgust. He pulled Faith away from him and slapped his brother clear across the face. "You imbecile! You've compromised her!"

"We were just kissing!" Angel whined.

"Randy, calm down," Wesley said as he entered the room. Giles followed him inside, turning his attention to Angel.

"Although my character for tonight is Mister Finch the Mild Mannered," Giles said as he took off his glasses. "I am addressing you right now as Faith's father and my old school nickname of Ripper."

William stormed out of the room while Angel asked Giles for permission to marry Faith. As William went out into the hallway, the sight of the golden haired maiden in the claret gown calmed him down.

"You look quite distressed, Mister Pratt," she said, eyes filled with concern.

William removed his mask. "I beg your pardon for dropping my character, Miss Giles. I must ask for your forgiveness for my brother imposing himself upon your sister."

Elizabeth removed her mask, tucking it into her reticule. "You don't have to apologize, Mister Pryce. I should've kept an eye on my sister. She was supposed to be Caroline the Caretaker, a more motherly figure, and she absolutely hated it."

The two of them shared a nervous laugh. William held out his character card: "Randy the Rapscallion: a rake intent on pursuing any lady of his choice."

Elizabeth grinned as she held out her character card. "Joyful Joan: A happy go lucky maiden."

"I wanted to ask you," Elizabeth said. "How did you know it was me?"

"Miss Burkle hinted that you were going to be at the party. And when I saw your eyes under the mask, I knew."

Elizabeth sighed. "Mister Pryce, I do agree that with this new year, we should begin anew and make amends."

"My mother used to say think of the past if its remembrance gives you pleasure."

"Your mother was a very wise woman."

They felt something pulling them closer to each other, stopping an inch apart as they heard the clocks chiming twelve.

"It's time for the midnight waltz," William said.

"You dance the waltz?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a new tradition Mister Lorne incorporated ever since he took ownership of the Assembly Hall. Most people find it quite scandalous, but since Mister Lorne is from Vienna, most gentlemen and ladies of good standing have taken to learning the waltz. Are you proficient in this dance?"

"I am," Elizabeth said, with a blush. "Are you?"

Putting his mask back on, William grinned at her. "I don't want to brag," he said in that same husky, growly voice.

Elizabeth put her mask back on and raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain?"

"Oh who am I fooling?" William said. "I love to brag. I am proficient in dancing the waltz and it would be even better if you would be my partner for this dance."

"You may have your waltz, Mister Pratt," Elizabeth said.

As the music for the waltz began, Giles, Angel, and Faith returned to the ballroom. Angel and Faith sat to the side, holding hands, while Giles watched everyone else. His wife was chatting with the other married ladies, entranced by the romantic image the couples on the dance floor created. William enjoyed holding Elizabeth so close to him. Elizabeth was fighting every urge to rest her head on his shoulder. She knew that her father and mother were watching and even though they allowed her to learn how to waltz, she never enjoyed it as much as she did in that moment. She looked to her father as William turned her around and recognized the look in his eyes, since he didn't wear a mask.

"You'll have to call on my father after church tomorrow," Elizabeth said, looking back at her dance partner. "I think Ripper would like to have a word with you."

William glanced at Giles and turned pale for a moment, but kept in character for Elizabeth's sake. He recognized that look since he once had that same protectiveness in his eyes when Clement asked for his particular permission to marry Tara. William took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of gardenias and honeysuckle and returned his focus to finishing the waltz.

###

The next afternoon, the brothers Pryce came to call on Pylea. Wesley went out for a carriage ride through the snow with Miss Burkle, accompanied by her brother and his wife. Angel stayed in the sitting room with Faith, under the watchful eye of Mrs. Giles. William, however, was brought to the study, where Giles and Elizabeth were waiting for him.

"I couldn't help but notice how well you danced the waltz with my daughter last night, Mister Pryce," Giles said. "I've noticed how the dynamics have changed between you and my Elizabeth since Sir Harris's party."

William blushed. "She expected me to propose to her that night. I will admit that I wasn't intending on that at the time."

"Yes. Are you still infatuated over Miss Keeble?"

"Good gracious, no!" William said, looking at Giles with astonishment and then shyly looked down again.

"I thought as much. Elizabeth has discussed with me all that has occurred since you've both clarified some much needed truths to each other at the party. But are your feelings for my daughter of the romantic sort?"

William mustered up every ounce of courage inside of him and looked at Giles straight in the eye. "To ask for her hand in marriage right now wouldn't be proper. I feel right now that I'm only starting to get to know Miss Giles's true worth. I caught a glimpse of it when I visited your townhouse, when I saw how much she cared for her sisters and her true compassion towards others."

Turning to Elizabeth, Giles asked, "And how do you feel about him?"

"I thought that I was in love before, Father. And while I did have affections for Mister Pike, they are nothing compared to how I feel about...William." She said her name with such loveliness, it sounded almost like a song in the barrister's heart.

"I understand that you are a younger son and were intent on becoming a barrister as a way of making a living. You understand, of course, that you have no need for that now."

"I still have every desire to go into law. I want to be able to contribute financially to my...eventual marriage to Miss Giles."

"Yes, your argumentative skills are well-known," Giles said. "But you haven't established a practice yet. And where will you live?"

"I hope that with a long engagement, I will establish a practice in town and work long enough to lease a townhouse and an estate."

Giles smiled. "Thankfully, Mister Pryce, you won't have to."

William raised a confused eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Giles turned William's attention to some papers. "My wife is willing to let you have the townhouse and the estate in Kent which are hers, but are currently leased by other landowners. I never told about them to any suitor except for Mister Pike because I wanted to be sure that the man who would marry my daughter would love her first and not her dowry or the estate she will inherit."

William looked up at Elizabeth. He walked to her and got down on one knee. "Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, if I may call you that…"

"You may," Elizabeth said.

"...I know that we have gotten off to a bad start and I regret ever saying that you were the last woman I could ever marry. It only took me a week to realize that you are the only woman I want to marry. Will you marry me?"

"Of course, my dearest, most wonderful William."

"When do you plan on having the wedding?" Giles asked.

William stuttered, uncertain. "I want to have enough time to get to know my future bride, but I don't want to wait too long.

"I think getting married in February alongside Fred and Wesley would be perfect," Elizabeth said with a perky smile. "Don't you think, Father?"

"I think it's every lady's wish to marry on the same day as their best friend," Giles said.

William and Elizabeth stood up, gazing into each other's eyes. Giles turned his back, hearing William whisper something. The next thing he heard was the soft sighs coming from his stepdaughter as William kissed her.

###

1805 was quite a wonderful year for everyone. It started with the marriages of Sir Alexander Harris to Miss Anya Jenkins in London. The two of them sailed off to America for their honeymoon and established a home in New York. Faith Lehane and Angel Pryce exchanged vows towards the end of January after spending most of the month under the scrutinous eye of Mr. and Mrs. Giles who acted as their chaperones. They went to Ireland and enjoyed each other's company for an entire fortnight.

Everyone in London envied those who attended the wedding of Wesley Pryce to Winifred Burkle and William Giles to Elizabeth Giles. Both brides wore their best white dresses, usually reserved for Easter Sunday, but Winifred carried a bouquet of roses while Elizabeth carried a bouquet of gardenias, her favorite flower.

During the wedding reception, Dawn introduced her sister and her new brother to a friend of Willow's, a Miss Jane from Bath who was quite fascinated when she read the society pages and learned the story of how one of the wealthiest ladies of society married a country gentleman that few knew of.

Several hours later, Elizabeth and William entered the carriage, heading to an inn on their way to the Lakes District in Lancashire while Wesley and Winifred travelled to Devon for their honeymoon.

"I just can't believe that Dawn's new friend would be so brazen as to imply that she might be a writer who will use our names in whatever she plans on writing," Elizabeth said.

"William and Elizabeth are common names, my love," William said.

Elizabeth pouted. "We'll just have to call each other something different then. But only when we're alone."

"Your sisters and Fred call you 'Buffy,' right?" William asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, they do. It's embarrassing, though. It came from when I had problems pronouncing my own name. I used to call myself Buffy when I was five because it was easier to say that than Elizabeth."

"I think it's cute. It's not as embarrassing my poetry."

"I think you've gotten better with words, though, William." She unfolded a piece of paper, a letter that William wrote to her the day before their wedding. "Do you mind if I read it out loud?"

William nodded.

 _"Love is like a fire burning bright_

 _It begins with a spark, a flicker of light_

 _A touch of your hand, a glimpse from your eye_

 _You completely enthrall me, my heart starts to fly_

 _The fire of my heart was initially red_

 _Filled with anger, contempt, fear and dread_

 _My words blazed chaotic, fueled by Eris's discord_

 _Reckless and careless, like a drunkard with a sword_

 _Then the fire of my heart burned a bright blue_

 _Consumed by lust, but my hatred only grew_

 _Creating my own hell of good intentions_

 _Until the truth came, like divine intervention_

 _Through this truth, my blue fire turned gold_

 _Warm like the sun, and beautiful to behold_

 _Through your wondrous light, all fear was cast out_

 _Radiant and effulgent, erasing all doubt"_

Elizabeth smiled with pride. "These words are the most beautiful things I've ever read, my darling. In fact, I wrote something for you, as well."

William was all astonishment. "You? Write poetry?"

"Well, I tried, anyway," Elizabeth said. She unfolded a sheet of parchment from her reticule and read:

 _"You Roguish, Madcap Bandit_

 _A sonnet of insults in iambic pentameter_

 _You surly, clay-brained buzzer over there_

 _With those artless, tardy-gaited blue eyes_

 _That mangled, hasty-witted light brown hair_

 _Why do you vex me so, you maggot-pie_

 _With your dissembling, rough-hewn, melting voice_

 _Your wayward, swag-bellied, leather-boot stride_

 _Your errant demeanor leaves me no choice_

 _I want to bring my hands to your side_

 _Say how you torture me, you dauntless lout_

 _You roguish, madcap bandit of my heart_

 _Lean in close with my saucy, fool-born pout_

 _Act like a fawning, common-kissing tart_

 _O, the excitement of radiant love_

 _That stems out of hate is the best thereof"_

William leaned over, his spectacles falling to the floor. He sat down next to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gasped her name as his lips crushed hers in a devouring kiss. While the kisses the two of them shared throughout their engagement were sweet and chaste, the freedom of finally sharing the passion that had built up between them for weeks, if not months, allowed Elizabeth to finally taste her beloved's tongue and for William to finally embrace Elizabeth in their kiss like he always wanted.

Their little moment was interrupted as they came upon the inn. Putting on an air of composure, William escorted his wife inside, holding her hand gently as they checked in and were led to their suite.

Once they were inside the bridal suite and dismissed their attendants, Elizabeth sat her husband down in a dressing room chair and removed the combs from her hair, shaking out her hair until it fell softly around her shoulders like a golden waterfall, and the two resumed the passionate kiss that they shared in the carriage. Elizabeth let her fingers run through her lover's hair and William felt all the ecstasy from the softness of Elizabeth's hair brushing against his face. Elizabeth let go of the kiss with a gasp as she felt something poking at her stomach. She looked down at William's breeches and then into his eyes.

"I think I just came up with a good nickname for you," she said as laughter began bubbling from her throat.

"What is it?" William asked, leaning against the seat.

She pressed her hands on his chest and whispered, "Spike."

Her husband growled his approval as he scooped his wife into his arms and laid her onto their bed. He stood at the foot and bowed at her. "Good evening, my lady," he said, using the husky voice that sent shivers up her spine. "My name is Spike, also known as the Bloody Baron."

His wife laughed, letting her more playful side come out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Spike. I'm Lady Buffy Summers of Sunnydale."

"I hope you find me handsome enough to tempt you," he said as he crawled into bed next to her.

He laid on top of her, smothering her with kisses all over her face. As he kissed her ear and made his way down her neck, she felt his need pressing down against hers. "Oh Spike, you do more than merely tempt me," she said in a breathy voice. "Ravish me and devour me, you rakish scoundrel!"

"As you wish, Buffy," Spike growled.

* * *

Historical Notes:

Twelfth Night marked the end of the Christmas Season. It's usually celebrated in early January. Guests were required to act as a character based on the card they received. A kind of cake called the King's Cake was served and the person who got the bean in the cake was declared the King of Mischief

Compromising positions were usually more historical fiction than historical fact.

William's poem is based on _Tiger, Tiger_ by William Blake while Buffy's poem was based on Shakespeare's sonnets.

Jane Austen published _Pride and Prejudice_ in 1812

Tell me what you think of my poems and then read on to the epilogue!


	8. Epilogue: Happiness in Marriage

In which you guys learn what happens to everyone long after 1804-1805.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

William and Buffy Pryce settled into the Kent estate called Revello Fields. It was originally owned by Italians and had a successful vineyard. While William never became a barrister like he sought out, the estate prospered from the wine that he distributed. It was due to the popularity of the wine that the couple received many invitations from the Ton.

Society found Lord Walsh's attempt at winning the former Miss Giles by way of fencing match completely absurd and the formerly well-regarded Baron suddenly found himself looking below his station for a potential wife. He found himself ensnared in Miss Drusilla Keeble's web and the two married in the summer. However, the two of them didn't let a thing like marriage stop them from spending nights in other bedchambers.

Miss Harmony Keeble eventually married Parker Abrams, who needed her consolation when he learned of Miss Giles's marriage. They remained in town or went to Bath for the latest parties and balls, spending more than they can really afford.

Miss Cordelia Keeble, on the other hand, managed to find genuine love with the man she eventually married. On the cusp of her thirtieth year, she finally married an Irishman named Francis Allen Doyle. He was a quiet man and most society matrons were quick to assume that she only married the Irishman for his wealth and property. However, what started as a marriage of convenience became one of true love when she realized how much she appreciated Doyle's kindness and quiet demeanor.

Dawn Giles made her societal debut in 1808. She sought out marriage with love as her priority. With the guidance of her sisters and brothers, Dawn eventually found her true love in the form of one Andrew Wells, the younger son of the Wells family who lived in Surrey. She married him when she was two and twenty in the year 1812.

Although Alexander and Anya divided their time between London and New York, their marriage stayed strong, even when England went to war against America in 1812. By that time, the couple decided to stay in America and help with the creation of the nation's capital. Anya was often seen with Elizabeth Hamilton and Dolly Madison, raising funds for the Washington Monument. Alexander became a diplomat after the end of the war. Between all of the social climbing, they managed to raise their three daughters happily.

Angel and Faith ran Hyperion well and all of Hertfordshire looked forward to their parties. There was never a dull moment with the couple, even after having three girls and a boy. The children would often play with their cousins. Tara and Clem settled into their Hertfordshire estate delivered a beautiful girl in the summer of 1805, followed by a boy and one more girl. They also had a lot of cats. Charles and Gwen ended up having five daughters.

Welsey and Winifred leased an estate in Surrey, a day's travel away from Revello Fields. They enjoyed the laughter of their four children: two boys and two girls. While their marriage was mostly sweet, there were times when Winifred let her inner Illyria out. It would usually end with a passionate kiss and make-up session in their bedchamber.

The passionate marriage between Wesley and Winifred was only rivaled by the marriage of Elizabeth and William. The two of them would fight as often as they would make up. In spite of that, there was always love behind their heated words and they never went to sleep angry at each other. Sometimes this resulted in them working out their issues in bed as well as out of it. Their many times together resulted in seven children, four daughters and three sons. Like Tara and Clement, they also gave each child a pet cat.

The best times for William, though, were whenever he was alone with his wife, when she became Buffy and he became Spike. For whatever reason, whether they were fighting or not, they both felt most like themselves with the nicknames they chose for each other.

The End

* * *

YAY FOR ME FINALLY FINISHING A WIP! My new year's resolution for 2016: finish all my other WIPs. Wish me luck.

This is basically a work that I feel very much proud of because it let me get in touch with my inner lit geek. Much love and Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
